The Secret of the Destiny
by kasumi takemoto
Summary: Miaka was Hotohori's sister...or at least Miaka thought she was. She was betrothed to her brother, Hotohori. Miaka didn't like to marry him so she ran away.Join Miaka as she unravels the secret of her DESTINY
1. Betrothed

The Secret of the Destiny…

Chapter One: Betrothed

Miaka was happily dreaming about her coming birthday.

"_Happy Birthday!" her mom, the empress greeted her as she handed her a gift. "Happy Birthday, my little sister," her brother, Hotohori kissed her on the cheek and gave her a gift. "Happy Mistress Miaka!" her father, the emperor, yelled at her. Miaka was confused. "Mistress Miaka!" her father yelled again and again._

"Mistress Miaka!" Nuriko, a servant in the palace, tried to wake up Miaka.

"Ummm….what's the matter? Miaka was back to reality. She started to rub her eyes.

"Master Hotohori's calling for you," Nuriko answered.

"Why? This early, what could he possibly tell me?" Miaka asked.

"I don't know… I have to go now, Kourin's waiting for me," Nuriko turned to leave.

Miaka stood up, put on her slippers and went to her brother's room. There she saw Hotohori sitting on his bed and staring at the blank sky outside his window. The symbol on his neck can be brightly seen because of its color. Miaka always asked about the history of the symbol, especially when her brother is there with her and making her fall asleep.

"Did you call for me?" Miaka asked.

Hotohori looked at her, and then smiled. "Yes, please sit beside me," he answered.

Miaka sat beside him, and then stared at him. "What do you want to tell me?" she inquired.

"You know, someday you and I will be married." Hotohori said then looked directly into Miaka's eyes.

"Brother, you're crazy," Miaka chuckled, "A brother and a sister can never be married," she laughed heartily.

"But I'm serious, Miaka. When you reach the age of twenty you'll be married to me. You and I are already betrothed," Hotohori replied soberly.

"But why? How? I don't understand…"Miaka looked confused.

"Young Master Hotohori, Mistress Miaka, Your Highness is calling for you," a servant entered and bowed in front of them as he went out.

"That will explain everything," Hotohori said as he held Miaka's hand and helped her down the bed.

They went out of Hotohori's room and went to the place of the emperor, their father. There they saw the empress, their mother, some of the women in their father's harem, and some servants.

"Leave us," the emperor commanded the servants as well as the women of his harem. The servants bowed before as they went out of sight, as well as the other women.

"Saihitei, my son, since your older brother died in a war with the neighboring countries, you are now the heir of my throne," the emperor spoke.

"He knows that already, my dearest father," Miaka spoke.

"I know, and I believe he already told you that you are betrothed to him," the emperor began.

"Yes, but how can that happen? We're of the same blood," Miaka replied.

"Honey, you and Hotohori are not of the same blood," the empress finally spoke.

"Mom, I thought you won't tell her yet," Hotohori said.

"The sooner she knows about this the better," her mom answered. "Miaka, you are not Hotohori's sister. You are the daughter of a soldier who couldn't pay his debt to us and so gave you as the payment," the empress said.

"Mom, you're joking, right?" Miaka was teary eyed now.

"No, she's not joking, Miaka," Hotohori answered for his mom.

"You know about this, don't you?" Miaka asked as tears started falling on her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier…I don't want you to get hurt," Hotohori explained as he hugged Miaka.

Miaka escaped from his embrace. "I hate you!" she yelled. Hotohori let go of her.

"I'm sorry," he said then he went away.

"My son," his mom tried to stop him, but he still went to his room and locked it.

"Who are my real parents?" Miaka asked as she held back her tears.

A woman came in, and went to Miaka.

"She's your mother, Mrs. Yuuki. Your father died a couple of years ago," the empress spoke.

"Miaka, it's me, your mom," Mrs. Yuuki hugged Miaka, "It's been a long time since I've last seen you," she cried.

Miaka pushed her away. "You're not my mother!" she yelled as she went to the empress' side, "This is my mother," she yelled.

The emperor bowed his head and nodded. "I knew this would happen," he whispered to himself.

The empress fell on her knees and started brushing Miaka's hair of her face. "Miaka, you have to accept the truth, I'm not your mom. If you want to stay with us, it's alright but you must remember that if you'll stay, you have to marry your brother when you reach twenty," the empress explained.

Miaka glanced back at Mrs. Yuuki then to the empress. "I want to stay with you," Miaka decided.

The emperor smiled. "Very well then," he said.

"You promised me you'll give her back to me by the time she reaches five," Mrs. Yuuki demanded.

"But you heard the child, she doesn't want to stay with you," the emperor replied.

Mrs. Yuuki went to Miaka's side and carried her. "I'll get her whether you like it or not," she started to run away.

"Get her!" the emperor commanded.

Instantly, soldiers came and got Miaka from her true mother. They dragged Mrs. Yuuki out of the palace. She shouted curses to the emperor as the soldiers dragged her away.

"Your brother will surely be happy," the empress said as she hugged Miaka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already Miaka's birthday. She woke up early because she was too excited. She immediately went to the kitchen. As she was entering, she heard some servants gossiping as they worked.

"Mistress Miaka and Young Master Hotohori's engagement will be announced later to the visitors," one servant said.

"What? Our little babies will be married someday!" another servant exclaimed.

"Yes, because Mistress Miaka was just adopted, therefore they don't have any blood relation," the other servant commented.

"If I was Mistress Miaka, I won't marry Young Master Hotohori. Imagine, everyone knows her as the sister of the prince and then people will suddenly discover she will be married to her brother. It will surely be a shame for her," the servant said.

Miaka immediately went to her room. She's confused now. For a six-year-old girl, Miaka was very thoughtful of what people might think of her.

"_They have a point; I'll surely bring a shame to my family… Maybe I'm not meant to be a princess…" _ Miaka thought.

"I'll go to the village now!" a servant yelled. Miaka peeped outside her window. A man was pulling a large cart with him. A sudden thought came to Miaka's mind.

"_Maybe I can fit in one of those bags," _she thought as she eyed at the bags on the cart. _"And then I can get out without anyone noticing," _she added. Miaka quickly went out of her room.

She was planning to pass through the back door so no one can see her but she must pass through the kitchen first. She went near to the kitchen and peeked inside. No one was there! She immediately entered and went out through the door.

"Whew," she exclaimed when she went out. The man she saw a while ago was now pulling the cart outside.

"I have to go in one of those bags," Miaka told herself.

The man stopped and went back to the warehouse once again.

"This is my chance," Miaka thought, and then she run toward the cart. She went inside a bag and rolled to a ball so that it won't be obvious a girl was inside. It was an advantage for Miaka that she's small so it was easy for her to fit inside a bag. Suddenly, she felt the cart moving.

"See you later!" the servant shouted once again.

"_Goodbye everyone, I don't know when I can go back… but I will, I promise," _Miaka thought as she struggled to keep her position.

There! Is it good/ bad? Please review!!!


	2. Miaka: A Thief!

The Secret of the Destiny

Chapter Two: Miaka: A Thief?!

Miaka is getting uncomfortable now; the cart is passing through a crooked path. At one time she almost shouted for she felt as if the cart would turn upside-down.

"_You have to make it, Miaka, this is your decision, therefore prove it right," _Miaka told herself just to strengthen her spirit.

The cart finally stopped moving. Suddenly, Miaka felt being lifted. After that, she was cruelly thrown to the hard floor. She could hear heavy footsteps coming closer. Finally, she was lifted once more.

"I'll weigh these first to make sure you have given us the right amount," a voice of a woman said.

Miaka felt as if she was on a metal thing. She was still in the bag though, but the coldness of the metal can still be felt.

"Hey, this is heavier than the others," the same voice yelled.

A bit of light entered the darkness within the bag containing Miaka. Lastly, Miaka was there, staring at a woman in her mid-forties.

"What the?!" the woman exclaimed.

At the instant Miaka jumped down and run toward the door.

"Get that thief!" the woman commanded.

Men with large muscles appeared and started to chase Miaka. Miaka ran as fast as she could until she reached the door. Unfortunately, as she was stepping outside, a huge tall man came into view and grabbed Miaka by the waist.

"Got her," he said with his low, frightening voice.

"Put me down, put me down!" Miaka demanded.

"A thief like you doesn't deserve to be freed," the grouchy old woman said.

"I am not a thief!" Miaka shouted.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Yuuki went to this village wherein she could get supplies with a very low price. As she was walking toward the pier to catch the next ship to the island where their small peaceful community is, she spotted some people crowding over a stall.

"I can't believe what kind of parents that little girl thief has!" exclaimed one woman.

Mrs. Yuuki went closer and dodged through the crowd until she reached the window of the small stall. There she saw a tall man carrying a small girl with two buns tied side by side on her head, and the girl was now crying. To her surprise, she realized it was her Miaka; her daughter who was given to the emperor to serve as their payment for the debt even by working for eternity they can never pay.

"I want my mommy," Miaka cried.

"Oh, your little mommy is not around my darling. No one will save you, you horrible creature!" the woman yelled.

"M-Miaka? Is that you?" Mrs. Yuuki asked as she entered the stall.

"Mommy!" Miaka cried aloud.

"I can't believe it! My daughter, you have finally come home!" tears of joy can be seen on Mrs. Yuuki's eyes.

The crowd outside became thicker. People looked puzzled, amazed, and some annoyed. Mrs. Yuuki didn't mind them. She snatched Miaka from the ferocious tall man who was carrying her and hugged Miaka.

"So, you are the mother of that thief, huh?" the old woman asked teasingly.

"My daughter is not a thief!" Mrs. Yuuki shouted at her.

"Well prove it!" the other woman shouted.

"Now, Shao Mi, stop quarreling with her," a gentle voice said.

The women whirled around and saw a middle-aged man, quite older than the woman in her mid-forties, smiling at them. He entered the stall.

"Miss," the man referred to Mrs. Yuuki, "I'm sorry for the animosity of my wife, Shao Mi," he apologized.

"Ying Xi, why do you have to apologize? That girl almost stole our goods!" Shao Mi disapproved.

"I never thought of stealing anything!" Miaka cried.

"Look at the innocent child's eyes. Does she look like she'll do such a horrid thing?" Ying Xi said as he gently stroke Miaka's cheek.

"Enough! Fine! Do whatever you want! This is your stall anyway," Shao Mi yelled and stomped her feet as she went away.

"I'm sorry for Shao Mi's attitude," Ying Xi explained. He smiled at Miaka and crow's-feet appeared at the side of his eyes.

"Thank you," Miaka smiled as she kissed Ying Xi on his cheek.

"Thank you for your kindness," Mrs. Yuuki said.

"No problem, it's our fault anyway," Ying Xi replied.

The crowd outside had already thinned. People started to go back to their homes and do their stuff. Miaka and her real mother, who was Mrs. Yuuki, went out of the stall and started walking to the pier.

"Where's our home, Mama?" Miaka asked.

"It's in a nearby island. You'll surely like it there," her mother answered.

"Do I have an older brother or sister?"

"Yes, you have a brother. His name is Keisuke. I'm sure you'll like him. After all, whether you like it or not, he'll always be your brother. By the way, how did you manage to get here?"

"I escaped. I hid myself in a small bag on a cart a servant was to bring to this village. Fortunately, he didn't notice me. But, I was accused a thief then."

"But why did you escape? Aren't you having a good time in the emperor's palace?"

"They're kind. They took care of me but they want me to be married to my brother, Hotohori who's known here as Saihitei Seishuku. He's kind, gentle, and I love him. But, that love isn't enough for me to marry him."

"Who knows? What if someday you realize you love him, what will you do?"

"Mom, I'm still young. I don't have to think of that stuff yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miaka was walking under the bright moonlight, heading for their small house faraway. She still can't believe what she had done nine years ago. While thinking of the past, she suddenly remembered Hotohori.

"_My brother, are you also staring at the stars and the bright moonlight now like what we have always done when we were little?" _she thought.

Meanwhile, the emperor of Konan, Saihitei Seishuku or Hotohori, is gazing at the bright moonlight and the stars outside his window.

"_Miaka, are you also gazing at the stars like I do now?" _he thought sadly.

"_How I wish you were here beside me," _Miaka and Hotohori thought at the same time.

A young man came running to Miaka's direction and snatched her basket of vegetables, fruits and the other food she bought at the marketplace.

"Hey, give it back!" Miaka yelled.

Suddenly, several men appeared who proved to be the boy's accomplices. Two men held Miaka by her shoulders so that she can't move while the other searched through Miaka's clothes for money.

"Get off me!" Miaka demanded.

"Get off her, you idiots," a man's voice said.

A man's silhouette appeared just before the boy carrying Miaka's basket could get away and snatched the basket from him.

"Hey pal, that's mine!" the boy shouted at him.

The stranger just ignored him and went out from the shadows.

"Tha-That's Tamahome! The strongest man in town!" one of the men holding Miaka shouted in fear. He let go of Miaka as well as the other one did and started to run away.

"Thanks," Miaka thanked the stranger as he gave the basket to her. "That was so kind of you; to think I don't even know you," she added.

"My name's Sou Kishuku, commonly known as Tamahome," the man said.

_Yeah, there's Chapter two…well, hope you'll review!!! Anyways, when Miaka was six years old, Hotohori was nine. However nine years have passed and Miaka's already 15 which makes Hotohori 18. (Tamahome's 17 okay?) Do you have any suggestions? Please tell me… Please R/R!!!  _


	3. Puppy thing

The Secret of the Destiny

Chapter Three: Puppy thing…

"Oh my goodness!" Miaka exclaimed. She looked at Tamahome intently, as if she saw something weird.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Tamahome asked. He looked at his body parts as if looking for something wrong.

"You have a character!" Miaka shouted as she pointed to the ogre character on his forehead.

"That's it? You startled me," he said, chuckling. "Perhaps you know the legend," he added.

"Yeah, anyway, may I ask for a favor, Tamahome?" Miaka asked as her cheeks started to become reddish.

"Um, yeah…of course," he answered as he brushed his hair with his hand.

"Can you please go home with me so that you can eat there and I can…I can…express my gratitude," Miaka said as she played with her fingers.

"Sure," he grinned and snatched the basket from Miaka. "I'll carry this first. You lead the way," he said.

…Minutes Later…

"Mom, I'm home!" Miaka yelled. A kind-faced woman opened the door. She smiled at Miaka but upon noticing Tamahome, suddenly frowned.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"Sou Kishuku, also called Tamahome, Ma'am," he answered as he took a bow.

"The gangster in the neighboring town," she smirked. "I'm Mrs. Yuuki. Miaka's mom," the woman said. She let Miaka in then grabbed the basket from Tamahome. She shut the door closed.

"Mom, I invited him to eat with us," Miaka said.

"But why?" she asked.

"On the way home, I met some thugs and they tried to hurt me. Fortunately, Tamahome was there and then he helped me out," Miaka explained.

"But why trust him so easily?" her mom was still skeptic.

"C'mon," Miaka urged.

Finally, Mrs. Yuuki gave in and let Tamahome inside. He took a bow once more. Mrs. Yuuki and Miaka prepared in the kitchen while he waited on the living room. All of a sudden, another man came in.

"I'm home!" he shouted.

"Ah, hi!" Tamahome said. The man looked at him with curiosity. A sly grin suddenly grew from his face. He went to the kitchen.

After a few seconds, Miaka and the man came out.

"I have just been gone for 3 months and when I came back you already have a live-in partner?!" the man scolded.

"Uhm," Tamahome, gave a cough, "Who is he?" he asked.

"I'm Keisuke Yuuki, her brother. I'm gonna be your brother-in-law," the man said.

"Well I wish that'll happen but I'm not her boyfriend, certainly not her fiancé nor her live-in partner," Tamahome chuckled. Keisuke looked at him suspiciously.

They had a happy time together especially Keisuke and Tamahome who had the same hobby: teasing Miaka!

… After a few weeks…

Tamahome's uncle owned a farm. One of his dogs gave birth to several puppies. He gave three to Tamahome: one for Gyokuran, one for Yuiren, and one for himself.

"_Puppy? Why does he have to give a man like me a puppy? What the hell will I do with this?" _ Tamahome thought as he walked along the street. He suddenly thought of Miaka. It was already three weeks since he first met her. _"I'll just give mine to Miaka."_

Tamahome ran as fast as he could to Miaka's village. It was already late and dusk had fallen already. By the time he reached Miaka's village, it was already dark. He saw the Yuuki's small house. He walked quietly and kept the sleeping puppy close to his chest. All of a sudden, he thought of surprising Miaka so he didn't enter through the front door. He went straight to the back of the house and jumped over the wall.

Meanwhile, Miaka was taking a bath at the back part of their house. "It's very relaxing," she said.

Out of the blue, she saw something fall splashed just in front of her. She saw something move on the water. It suddenly grew taller…and taller…. To her surprise, it wasn't growing. It was just standing… and **it **is not the right pronoun… **it** should be **he**… Well, it's Tamahome…

"Oh, uh, hi," was all he said.

"Uh," Miaka said then she fell faint. She started to sink.

"Goodness, what should I do? Wake up Miaka! Wake up! Damn it!" Tamahome cried out. He dragged Miaka to the floor and pulled of his shirt. He wrapped it around Miaka. He used his palm to pump Miaka's chest. At this time, Mrs. Yuuki got out and went into the "bathroom". She was surprised to see Miaka's body in between Tamahome's legs. Tamahome was even topless, which made her more suspicious.

"You bastard! What are you doing with my daughter?!" Mrs. Yuuki yelled. She ran to his direction and pushed him away. This made Tamahome more startled.

"No Ma'am, you don't understand! I was just-"

"You were just trying to rape my poor unconscious daughter!"

"No, I wouldn't do the least thing to her!"

"Uh, what's happening?" Miaka asked as she slowly sat up and stared at Tamahome and her mom.

"This man tried to rape you!" her mom yelled.

"I never intended to do that! I was trying to revive you…cause you fainted upon seeing me," Tamahome said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I was taking a bath when something big splashed in front of me. I realized it was Tamahome and then I fainted," Miaka replied.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to interrupt your bath time" Tamahome said.

Her mom gave a sigh. She shook her head and finally declared that she believed Tamahome. "But what are you doing here then?" she asked.

Remembering his mission for the first time, Tamahome looked at the rock where he kept the small puppy. He's still hidden there. "I think I'll just give it to Miaka tomorrow," he said.

"What is it?" Miaka asked as curiosity slowly crept through her.

"You'll know tomorrow," Tamahome said then got his shirt (where he quickly hid the puppy) and jumped out over the wall.

..The next day…

Miaka was walking on the shore when she saw Tamahome.

"Tama-chan!" she yelled. Tamahome turned and upon seeing her, gave a sweet smile. He was carrying a basket with him.

"What's up?" Miaka asked. She tried to peek inside the basket but Tamahome was so fast. He blindfolded Miaka. "What's this for?" Miaka asked.

Tamahome said nothing. He grabbed Miaka's hand and held it in inside the basket. Miaka was surprised to touch something soft. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Pull off your blindfold," Tamahome commanded.

As she did, Tamahome put the puppy onto her hands.

"Wow! It's so cute! Are you giving this to me?" Miaka exclaimed.

Tamahome grabbed it from her. "No, I'm just showing my puppy to you," he said.

Miaka frowned. "Good for you," then she walked away.

"Hey, I'm just kidding," Tamahome said then gave her the puppy once more.

"Why are you always teasing me?" Miaka asked as she curdled the puppy on her arms.

"Cause you're a sore loser," he laughed scornfully.

"Yah shuddap!" Miaka yelled.

"So what's his name?" Tamahome asked.

"Taka," Miaka answered.

"Taka? Such an ugly name. Why?" Tamahome replied.

"Since your name is Tamahome, I got Ta-the first syllable from your name. I got ka from my name, Miaka, because it's the last syllable of my name," Miaka explained.

"Smart," Tamahome said.

"Me?" Miaka asked jokingly.

"No, the puppy!" Tamahome yelled as he ran. He knew what will happen. Miaka chased him and upon reaching him, started to shower him with soft punches. He liked it though… (Because he has a crush on Miaka!)

"Anyway, did Taka's mom already give him some breast milk?" Miaka asked him.

"Nope," he replied. To his surprise, Miaka gave back the puppy to him.

"Bring him back to his mom first then give him back to me when he's already able to get food by himself," Miaka said.

"Oh you don't have to give him back just to breastfeed," Tamahome said.

"But why?" Miaka asked, puzzled.

"You'll be the one to give him some breast milk!" Tamahome hollered and laughed heartily.

Miaka's face darkened. "Why you bastard!" she yelled then gave Tamahome an upper-cut.

_Liked it or not? Please tell me… Do you think it's just alright even if I gave Tamahome's name when he was reborn (which is Taka) to such a small cute puppy? I'm sure if you're a Tamahome fan, you'll like this chapter. If you're a Hotohori fan (like me!), you'll like the fourth chapter...which I'm still working on…. Therefore, please read all the chapters and **review!!! **_


	4. Hotohori as Rei

The Secret of the Destiny

Chapter Four: Hotohori…as Rei

Now, let's go to Emperor Saihitei Seishuku's palace…

"Would you please put this bandage around my neck," Hotohori commanded the servant.

"What for, Your Highness?" she asked.

"I just want to cover my character," he answered.

"Sire, the ship is now ready for sailing," one of the advisers said.

-----

The emperor is going to visit every town of his empire. He's going to check what the improvements are in each town. He already visited all except for the town of Saama, which is located in the smallest island in the Konan Empire.

Well, Saama is Miaka's town…

…After some hours of sailing…

"Pirates! I can see ships of pirates!" one of the sailors shouted.

Pirates came and attacked their ship. Soldiers protected the emperor. Many of the Konan soldiers died. Alas, bombs struck the ship. One of them hit the exact place where the emperor was…

…Miaka's town after three days…

"Calling the attention of all people!" a man shouted. He's the town leader. Miaka and Tamahome went to the town square where the town leader is. Every person in the town was there. "I received an important news from the capital," the town leader said as he unrolls a scroll. "Our Emperor, Honorable Saihitei Seishuku is missing. Three days ago, as he was sailing to our island, pirates attacked their ship. His body wasn't found yet and they suspected that his body was swept by waves somewhere around our island. So my dear people please cooperate in our search for our beloved emperor." The town leader rolled back the scroll. "That's all you may all go back and do your stuff," he said.

"Hotohori, it can't be!" Miaka exclaimed as tears poured down from her cheeks.

Tamahome stood surprised. He knew that the emperor is also a senshi like him and sometimes called Hotohori. He held a comforting hand on Miaka's shoulder. "Why are you crying? That man doesn't care about us anyway. He never visited us. He's not a good emperor. It would even be better if we'll find him dead," Tamahome said.

Miaka looked at him with anguish. She pushed away his arm from her shoulder. "You can say that because you don't know him," Miaka said then she walked away.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Tamahome asked as he chased Miaka.

Miaka ran as fast as she could. After a few minutes, Tamahome was already out of sight. Miaka stopped to gasp some air. She walked along the shore as she stared on the blank horizon. After some minutes of walking, she stumbled upon something hard.

"Ouch! What the hell is this rock doing here?" Miaka exclaimed as she regained her balance. She stared at the rock. Well, it wasn't a rock. It's-it's a-"A person!" Miaka exclaimed.

The person has a long black hair. Of course, Miaka thought it was a woman.

"Miss, please wake up!" Miaka shook the person. The person was lying on his/her chest. Miaka turned him/her around. To her astonishment, it was a man. (Did you guess it right? It's Hotohori!!!)

"_You're so handsome…like Hotohori," _Miaka thought. The man has a bandage around his neck. As Miaka tried to pull the bandage, someone called her name.

"Miaka, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," Tamahome scolded. Upon noticing the man, he raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Please help me carry him to our house. He's still alive. I can feel his heartbeat," Miaka ordered.

Together, they carried the man to the Yuuki household.

…Yuuki household…

Mrs. Yuuki was sleeping when they arrived. They walked quietly to Miaka's room.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Yuuki asked as she placed her hands on her waist.

"Mom, we found this man on the shore and I'm afraid he's not from here. He's got a high fever," Miaka explained.

They took care of the man for a week. After a week, his fever died down. He woke up already.

"Uh, where am I?" the man asked as he stared at one face to another, from Mrs. Yuuki's to Miaka's. He slowly sat up.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands," Miaka said. "Who're you anyway?" she added.

"_I can't tell them who I really am. What if they're like those bandits and criminals around? I really can't tell them I'm the emperor," _the man thought.

"Don't tell me you're the emperor? Miaka asked as she prayed that he'll be her brother she missed the most.

"I-I'm not. My name is-is R-Rei, a Konan soldier," he/Hotohori said. "How about you?" he asked.

"_Should I tell him I'm Miaka? He's a Konan soldier and he might bring me back to the palace. I can't leave my mom now. Maybe I shouldn't tell him who I really am," _Miaka thought.

"I'm-I'm Mi-Mi-Miki. That's right, Miki," Miaka answered. Her mom looked at her with suspicion. She stared at Miaka's eyes. She understood what Miaka wants to say-that they shouldn't trust too quickly a stranger.

"I'm her mom," she said.

Hotohori (or Rei) and Miaka (or Miki) became good friends. Miaka now paid more attention to the stranger. Wherever she goes, she brings Hotohori with her. They never part. Tamahome noticed this, and whenever she sees Miaka with Hotohori, he gets jealous. One time he visited Miaka at home. Upon seeing him, Miaka grabbed his hand and they went somewhere far away.

"From now on, please address me as Miki," Miaka said, "Especially when Rei is around."

"Rei, that stranger? Why don't you tell him who you really are?" Tamahome asked, puzzled.

"I should've told you everything already but I'm afraid you might spill the beans," Miaka said.

"What're you talking about?" Tamahome asked, getting more confused.

Miaka told him everything about her past including Rei was a Konan soldier.

"I see," Tamahome replied, "for as long as I'm around, no one can take you away." Tamahome hugged Miaka. "Anyway, why did you choose the name Miki?"

"As you can see, my name is Miaka with the first syllable Mi and then I got ki from my surname Yuuki."

"You always invent names that way."

"What's wrong with that?"

"There you are, Miki," a voice said. As they whirled around, they saw Hotohori.

"Rei, how long have you been there?" Miaka asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't hear anything. I just arrived. But I _did_ see everything," he said as his gaze pointed to Tamahome who was hugging Miaka.

They immediately separated.

"That's nothing," Miaka said.

…The next day…

Miaka called Hotohori to her room. She was getting more fond and interested with the man each ay. She decided to put up a little talk.

"Rei, why don't you tell me something about you?" Miaka asked.

"Well, I'm a secretive person. I don't normally want to unravel any secret," he answered.

"But telling me something about you wouldn't matter, I guess,"

"Okay, I'll tell you something. There was this very special girl who became a part of my life. Since we were young, we've always been together; through thick and thin. We never left each other. Until one day, she left me alone in the midst of nowhere. I was so depressed when she left me. I can't blame her. She was too young. She was three years younger than me…she can't understand some things that are important to me."

"You know, you remind me of someone. Like you, I also had a special person in my life. He's very special to me; I don't want to leave him. I even chose him instead of my real family. But then, something happened and I really have to leave him. I was very sad then and I know he is too. I wished I never left him. I missed him so much. And what a coincidence, he's three years older than me."

"What's his name anyway?"

"His name is-" Miaka stopped for she heard someone call her. "Wait a sec, I'll go back later," she said.

"Miki, why didn't you go out immediately?" it was Tamahome.

"I was talking to Rei. What's the big idea anyways?" she replied.

"Do you remember Taka? I plan to get him from the farm again. Dogs grow fast you know. By this time, he can already eat by himself."

"Oh Taka, I missed him already. Wait, I'll just get Rei so we can all go together."

Tamahome frowned. "Yeah right," he said. He can't disagree with Miaka. Miaka immediately went inside their house and grabbed Hotohori out. She told him everything about Taka and their plan to get him back.

"Tamahome might not like the idea," Hotohori objected. "I don't want to spoil your precious time together."

"Nah, he can't resist me," Miaka chuckled. "Please Rei, for me." Miaka pleaded.

Tamahome stared at him with hatred. "Don't you dare!" he thought as he clenched his fist. He always feels jealous whenever Rei is around. He didn't like the guy, nor did he like the way Miaka treat him.

"No problem, is it okay Tamahome?" Hotohori asked.

"Sure," he said with a smile as an evil plan came forming in his mind.

_**For Evil Phoebe:**_

_**Here let me explain to you some things…**_

_**First of all, Miaka and Hotohori are not really siblings in my story. Some years ago, Mr. Yuuki, Miaka's father, had a debt to the emperor. He wasn't from a rich family so he was not able to pay for it. As payment, he gave his daughter, Miaka, to the emperor. When Miaka was six years old, she discovered the truth that she is not really Hotohori's sister. That's why she ran away. There, now do you understand? Anyway, thanks for informing me that you didn't understand…sorry if you didn't understand…maybe it was my fault…**_

_Sorry for the looooooooong delay!!! I had some phone line problems which I have to fix first so I wasn't able to update earlier. That's all…did you like Hotohori's name? I can't think of anything better. I just want to make this clear: Hotohori doesn't have amnesia…he just doesn't want to reveal his identity. The people of Miaka's town don't know him yet. They just know him by his name and they haven't seen him personally. About the Saama thing, if you know something, someplace, or someone with that kind of name just ignore it. I'm not an expert in foreign languages you know. Anyway, I plan to make the other chapters somewhat funny. To all the reviewers, **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!** This is actually the very first time I ever thanked my reviewers…that's if you didn't read my bio… For all Hotohori fans don't worry, I'll take care of Hotohori and I'll make sure Tamahome won't do the least thing to him…I can always kill him you know! (Just kidding…I won't kill anyone here… this time I'll be gentle). Wondrin' bout Keisuke? Well, he has his job and goes to a faraway island where he stays to work for three months. After three months, he goes back to stay with his family for a month then goes back to his work. Right now, he's doing his job so he's not in the scene. Anyways please **review!!!**_


	5. Want some milk?

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Five: Want some milk?

"Are you sure Tamahome? You wouldn't mind if I go along?" Hotohori asked, still cannot believe what Tamahome had just said.

"Sure. Like what they say, the more the merrier, right?" Tamahome answered, with a wide grin on his face.

Hotohori still doesn't believe him but he thinks Miaka would be disappointed if he refuses. He stared at Tamahome's face to have a clue to what he is thinking but his face was a complete mask. Then he stared at Miaka who was smiling at Tamahome's reply.

"_Suzaku, please guide me. Don't let this man do whatever his evil plan is," _Hotohori prayed. "Well I guess I don't have any choice but to agree, right?" he said with a smile.

"Terrific!" Miaka yelled gleefully.

"_Let's see if you could still smile like that after this day,"_ Tamahome thought evilly as he stared at Hotohori.

At the farm…

"Uncle, there he is!" Chuei yelled as he ran toward his brother. Shunkei and Gyokuran came running after him. Tamahome and Miaka also ran to meet them. Hotohori just stayed at a distance, feeling left out.

"'Mia-chan!" Yuiren yelled happily. Miaka went to her and hugged her. Yuiren was Miaka's favorite. It was at that time when Miaka finally realized that she and Tamahome left Hotohori there…somewhere…

"Rei? Where is Rei? Tamahome have you seen him?" Miaka asked, getting worried.

"So that's how you milk cows?" Hotohori asked to Tamahome's uncle although he doesn't know he's Tamahome's uncle.

"Yes." Tamahome's uncle answered.

"You press that-that"

"That breast? Yes, you press that and then you pull it so that the milk will come out. Here, try it."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Well, wish me luck. I hope I do it right."

"So you're a friend of Tamahome?" Tamahome's uncle asked.

"Not really, more of Miki's," Hotohori answered. He was a fast-learner and soon he was able to fill a small pail.

"Miki? I don't know any friend of Tamahome whose name is Miki. Maybe you're referring to Miaka," Tamahome's uncle answered.

Hotohori was bewildered. "Miaka? Did you just say Miaka?" he asked.

"Why, yes. She's that girl there with Yuiren," he answered as he pointed to Miaka.

"I don't understand, she said her name was Miki," Hotohori said.

"There you are Mister Rei," Tamahome said as he came. "So you're with my uncle, huh?" he added.

"He's you're uncle?" Hotohori repeated.

"Well I believe you heard what I said, didn't you?" Tamahome answered sarcastically.

"Pleased to meet you mister," Hotohori said as he handed his hand to Tamahome's uncle.

"I'm Mao Sou, brother of Tamahome's father. I'm pleased to meet you, Rei, right? Is that your name?" Mr. Mao answered.

"Y-yes, it is." Hotohori replied.

"Hey, Mia-I mean Miki, I found Rei!" Tamahome shouted.

Miaka came over immediately. "Goodness Rei! I've been worried about you," Miaka sighed.

"Who are you?" Hotohori asked. All of them where surprised at Hotohori's question, especially Miaka.

"W-What do you mean, Rei?" Miaka asked nervously. _"Maybe he already knew my secret. How stupid of me! I wasn't able to tell Mr. Mao that he should address me as Miki…what now? Maybe he'll turn me over to Hotohori and then…I'll never see my family anymore… on the other hand, I'll get to be with Hotohori again…I wonder how he looks like now…maybe he's handsomer now…" _Miaka thought.

"Mr. Mao told me your name is Miaka. Tell me, are you really Miaka?" Hotohori asked, hopeful that her answer will be yes. _"If she really is Miaka, I'll immediately tell her who I really am. I'll bring her back to the capital and she'll be my wife. Oh Miki, how I wish you'll just be Miaka!" _Hotohori thought.

"N-no, certainly not," Tamahome answered for Miaka. This surprised his uncle, but he didn't say anything. "Uncle just confused Miki with Miaka…you know, uncle's getting old and having some memory problems," Tamahome said, as he laughed, hopeful that Hotohori would believe him.

"And who's getting old?" Mr. Mao yelled.

"So who are you?" Hotohori asked again.

"I'm Miki, your friend. Uncle Mao just confused me with Miaka because…because," Miaka can't think of any reason.

"Because Miaka is the name of my great, great, great-grandmother…and she looks quite like Miki," Mr. Mao ended Miaka's sentence.

"Okay," Hotohori sighed. "That seems reasonable enough. I'll just finish this pail then I'll go with you, Miki." Hotohori said as he turns his back and continued his business.

"I'll wait for you over there," Miaka said as she walked away. Tamahome followed her. Mr. Mao followed them and spoke with Tamahome. Tamahome explained that Miaka has a secret and Rei shouldn't know it and knowing her real name would completely reveal it.

Mr. Mao went back to Hotohori and guided him for a while. After some minutes, he excused himself and said he still has some things to do so he left Hotohori there.

Seeing this, Tamahome's eyes sparkled. _"This is my chance," _he said to himself. Then, he called Yuiren. "Yuiren, come over here," he said.

"Why, brother?" she asked innocently.

"Do you want a new doll?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Why, you'll buy me one?"

"Yes, but you have to do something for me first."

"And what is it?"

"I'll give you this pail of milk and you're gonna throw it on top of that long-haired man's head."

"That's bad, I don't wanna do it!"

"How about the doll?"

"Hmm…okay, for the doll! I'll do it!"

Yuiren carried the small pail she walked slowly toward Hotohori.

"Faster, Yuiren!" Tamahome whispered.

Yuiren ran at the highest speed she could. Although the pail is now just half full because it kept on spilling, she doesn't care. She just cares about the doll.

There was a large hump on the path where Yuiren was running. She didn't notice this…she kept on running until…she tripped on it.

"Oh no!" she yelled. This called the attention of everyone…even Miaka's. She came running to Yuiren's aid, unknowing what was really going on. Yuiren saw her, and the "flying" pail was so near Miaka that if she comes any closer, it would surely land on her head. "No! Don't come over here!" Yuiren yelled.

Miaka didn't understand her and continued running towards her. Well, what do you expect? It landed on her head.

Yuiren tried to stand but found out she won't be able to for she had a deep cut on her knee. Hotohori noticed this, and so went to her. At that time, Yuiren confessed everything to Hotohori as she cried.

"I was supposed to throw that pail to you, Mr. Long hair," she cried.

"Okay, but why?" Hotohori asked with his gentle voice.

"My brother told me he'll buy me a new doll if I do what he wants…I'm sorry, Mr. Long hair…I'm sorry Mia-chan…"

"It's just okay I don't blame you Yuiren…"

Hotohori hugged Yuiren. Yuiren stopped crying.

"Hey, Mia-I mean Miki, you alright?" Tamahome asked Miaka.

"Common sense Tamahome, do I look okay? You still think I look alright with this pail on top of my head and with milk all over my body, huh? Is this what you call okay?" Miaka asked him angrily. "I heard what Yuiren said, you are the one who told her to do this!"

"Y-you don't understand…m-maybe you just misinterpret what Yuiren said," Tamahome said nervously.

Miaka looks furious now she clenches her fists and bows her head. Slowly, she grabbed a spade nearby. "You bastard! Just shut the hell up!" she yelled as she chased Tamahome.

"Are they always like that?" Hotohori asked Yuiren.

"Yes, Mr. Long hair," she answered.

"Yuiren, would you just call me Rei? I'm not really comfortable when you're calling me Mr. Long hair," Hotohori said. Yuiren nodded her head in agreement. Hotohori led her to a grassy place under a shade of a big tree. They sat down and stared at Miaka as she chased Tamahome. Yuiren stared at Hotohori with keen interest. This made Hotohori feel uncomfortable again. He asked Yuiren what she wanted.

"Will you wait until I grow up?" she asked innocently.

"Why?" Hotohori asked, getting confused.

"I want to marry you."

"What? You really are still young. So innocent about things."

"No, I'm serious. I want you to marry me when I grow up."

"But, why do you want me?"

"First, you're handsome. Second…you're…you're"

"I'm what?"

"You're hair looks so beautiful. I always wanted to have a doll with such beautiful hair but those are the expensive ones and my brother couldn't afford them. That's why I want you to be my husband so that I don't have to buy a doll anymore because you'll be my living doll."

Hotohori laughed heartily. He was getting fond of the girl. _"If only Miaka was the one who asked me to marry her, I'd be the happiest man in the world," _Hotohori thought as he remembered Miaka.

"You know, Yuiren, you remind me of someone. She's so special. She's like a real sister to me," he said as he hugged Yuiren.

"Oh, I would like to meet her. Where is she?" Yuiren asked.

"She's gone…"

"Why? Is she dead?"

"_I wish I just knew she was dead rather than like now, I don't know whether she's still alive or not…I could die suffering because of this loneliness I feel…"_

"Mr. Long—I mean Mr. Rei, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I think I'm already getting hungry. How about you?"

"Yes, my stomach's grumbling…"

Hotohori helped Yuiren up and together they entered the small house of Mr. Mao. They all ate happily except for Tamahome, who received pails of fresh milk and a bunch of blows from Miaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm very sorry it took so long for me to post this…I got a bunch of computer problems so I wasn't able to update fast… So, what do you think? Anyway, their adventures in the farm aren't done yet…so wait until I finish the next chapter and find out how Hotohori will make Tamahome look like an idiot…he he…I still hate him you know? **Please R/R!**_


	6. Fishing Disaster

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Six: Fishing disaster

Late in the afternoon, Tamahome and Miaka decided to go fishing. Miaka invited Hotohori to go with them, which disappointed Tamahome. So he has no choice but to agree. They went to a small lake where they kept their fishes. Tamahome and Miaka both had fishing rods so they started already.

"Don't worry, Rei. I'll give you all the fish I would catch," Miaka said.

"That's if you can get any," Tamahome teased.

Minutes passed but still no fish were caught. The minutes stretched into hours. Miaka got bored and threw her fishing rod onto the water.

"I think the fish hates me," she grumbled. She lied on the grassy meadow.

"You just need patience that's it," Hotohori remarked smiling brightly.

"You speak as if you've done this before, have you?" Tamahome asked.

"Haven't." Hotohori answered him truthfully.

"Well, I dare you to try this then," Tamahome said as he picked up Miaka's fishing rod and handed it to Hotohori. He smiled inwardly. _"Now, I'll bring out your stupidity," _Tamahome thought.

"Sure, I accept." Hotohori replied formally. He sat down beside Tamahome as Tamahome explained how. Soon both of them were waiting for the fish to bite their bait.

59 Minutes later….

"Damn it!" Tamahome shouted in disappointment. It was nearly an hour (hey, isn't it obvious…there are 60 minutes in an hour, right?) but he still hasn't caught a fish. Hotohori smiled a little.

"You shouldn't make such a noise again. You're scaring the fishes away," Hotohori said. Tamahome just smirked.

9 minutes and 9 seconds passed…

"Rei, wow, I remember you said you haven't experienced this yet? How come you even caught one before Tamahome does?" Miaka asked eagerly when she saw Hotohori's big fish.

"I'm just fortunate that I got one fist. I'm sure Tama-chan could catch up, right?" Hotohori replied.

"_And just who gave you the permission to call me by my nickname?" _Tamahome thought bitterly. "Yeah, of course if catch up," he answered while smiling brightly.

Unfortunately, Tamahome wasn't able to do it…the fish really hates him…(as much as I do!)

Now, now, let's give chance to Tamahome.

Tamahome felt a little movement on his rod. He stood up in excitement and pulled it.

"I told ya I'm gonna catch up! Here it goes! Miki wait till you see-"

Unfortunately, when he lifted it, he saw that it was just a tangled string that's why he had a hard time pulling it. His face turned crimson.

"I'm gonna get one next time," he said as he put another bait on the hook.

Hotohori, on the other hand, caught another fish. This time, it was bigger.

Tamahome waited patiently. He felt another movement again. He got excited once more and pulled the rod harder.

"Ha ha! See, I told you! This is a big one!" he shouted happily at the sight of his fish. When he was about to get it already, he realized that it was just a toy. Not a real one.

He tried again. This time, he got a big one. He happily put it into his pail. While he was walking, he tripped on a boulder and stumbled on the grass. The fish inside the pail he was holding was thrown back to the water.

"NO! This can't be! I'm doomed!" he shouted in disappointment.

Miaka decided to cheer up her best friend.

"Oh c'mon, Tama-chan, you don't have to cry over that fish. Rei caught three. That's enough for us," she said.

"And so?" Tamahome replied.

He was still lying on his chest. Miaka extended her hand to help him up. He didn't grab her hand, which disappointed Miaka.

"Hey, Obake-chan! I just wanted to cheer you up and you'll answer me like that! I hate you!" Miaka shouted then she walked away.

Tamahome immediately got up and ran after her. Hotohori stared at the two. He was thinking if those two always have petty quarrels. He just sat down and waited until those two come back.

"Anyway, they left their things here," he said to himself. He started to roast the fish under the fire he made. It was already night. "Time does fly…"

He stared at the Southern constellations. His star and Tamahome's are shining brightly. Hotohori wondered if Tamahome really knows his mission. He was also thinking if Tamahome has feelings for Miki, when he suddenly felt his heart beating faster than usual. He saw Miaka/Miki's face as he closed his eyes. He held on his chest.

"_Could this be…love? Am I in love with Miki? No…I can't exchange Miaka for anyone…I love her more than anything. But, what if she's already dead?"_

Hotohori shivered as he imagined poor little Miaka's body cold and with blood splattered all over. He slowly opened his eyes when he realized Miaka's eyes were staring at him curiously.

"I thought you were sleeping…did I disturb you?" she asked.

"N…no…not really…where's Tamahome anyway?" he asked when he noticed that Tamahome was nowhere to be found.

"Forget about him. He's such a childish stupid …I don't really know what he is…just let him do whatever he wants. He's old enough anyway."

"Are you always like that? Having petty quarrels?"

"Well, most of the time, yes. But, I don't get mad with him…really. It's hard for me…especially when I see those eyes of his…they look so honest…my heart beats so fast when I catch his gaze…"

Miaka held her hand on her mouth when she realized she has talked too much. She also covered her face when she realized she was blushing. She turned her back at Hotohori. She breathed slowly then turned around to face Hotohori. She was startled when she realized that her face was so near to his. Hotohori continued to move forward. This time he touched her cheek.

"_W-what's happening? What's he gonna do? Is he gonna kiss me? Oh for goodness sake! What should I do?"_

Miaka slowly closed her eyes. She could feel his breath. He continued to brush on her cheek. Suddenly, she felt his hand move away. She opened her eyes.

"Did I frighten you or something? I just got this ant on your cheek. It would've bitten you, you know?" he said smiling.

Miaka blushed.

"_Goodness me! What was I thinking! And just why would a guy so handsome like him kiss me anyway? I'm so stupid! And…it was so embarrassing…I hope he kissed me anyway…"_ Miaka thought as she smiled to herself.

"Let's eat!" she suggested.

"How about Obake-chan?" Hotohori asked.

Miaka chuckled. "I can't believe you would call him that way! Anyway, don't wait for him. I'm sure he won't have the nerve to go back. A while ago, I saw him enter the farmhouse and his uncle told him to work. Actually, I requested Mr. Mao to make him work so that he won't bother me anymore."

"Okay then."

They ate with gusto as they stared at the night sky. They suddenly remembered their past…

"_Miaka…where are you? Oh Suzaku, please help me find her…I'll do and give up anything…please…I hope she's just alright…if she's still alive…" _

"_Hotohori, I hope you're here with me…I hope you're just okay wherever you are…I hope those pirates who attacked your ship will be found and punished soon…I hope to see you now…and be with me forever…"_

They stopped dreaming when they realized they were holding each other's hand. They immediately let go of each other's hand.

"I'm sorry…" they said to each other. Hotohori smiled at her while Miaka blushed lightly.

_Ha ha ha…Obake-chan is Tamahome…suits him anyway, right? Sorry it took quite some time for me to post this…Well, what do you think? REVIEW!_


	7. Forest action

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Seven: Forest action

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating they went back to the farmhouse. Tamahome was nowhere to be seen which made Miaka worry. He asked Mr. Mao but he told her he has no idea to his whereabouts. After an hour, Tamahome came back. He was filled with bruises and deep cuts. His clothes were torn apart. He was holding something wrapped like a baby in his arms. He handed it to Miaka.

"Take care of him so he won't run away again," he said softly. He lost consciousness after that.

Miaka opened the wrapped thing. It was little Taka and his eyes showed fear and he shivered wildly as Miaka hugged him. Mr. Mao's wife, Jia Mei, declared that Tamahome badly needs a doctor.

"He lost a lot of blood and I'm afraid his wounds would soon be infected." She said.

"Oh, if Taka could only talk," Miaka sobbed as she stared at Tamahome. "Uncle, what happened? What did he do when he went back from fishing?"

"All I remember is that after eating, he went to look for Taka. He found out that he's missing. He was so worried that you'll get angry if you find out about this so he searched for your puppy everywhere." Mr. Mao replied.

"Rei what do you-" Miaka realized that Hotohori was also nowhere to be seen, "Oh no! After Tamahome now Rei is missing! Who knows what will happen to him! I must find him immediately!" Miaka started to run frantically out of the house.

Mr. Mao stopped her. "I'm afraid that's not the best thing to do," he said, "As you can see, Tamahome was able to go home but he was hurt badly. I know I shouldn't think like this but I'm afraid that it would be impossible for your friend to go back. If Tamahome, a Suzaku seishi was able to make it but he was badly hurt, what more for a normal human?"

"But if he doesn't come back in an hour I'll go and follow him. And, no one can stop me," Miaka said. Mr. Mao was about to refuse but her eyes showed determination and courage.

Meanwhile, Hotohori saw some footsteps that he assumed were Tamahome's. He followed them and it circled around the farmhouse. Finally, he thought of just going back because he has circled the whole place 9 times when he saw some footsteps that lead to a dark thick forest. At first, Hotohori hesitated to go but…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a bloodcurdling scream of a woman from deep inside the scary forest.

"This is no time to lose," he told himself as he rushed into the forest.

The woman continued on screaming. Hotohori followed the sound until he came into a clearing. The scream subsided. Now, he doesn't know where to go. We stared at every direction. The ground was filled with grass and dry twigs. He finally decided to go back when he heard a twig break like someone or something stepped on it. Instinct told him there was someone or perhaps something watching every move he makes. He slowly bends to get a large sturdy but thin and long piece of an oak branch. When he was able to touch the branch, a creature jumped over him. It looked like a very big wolf. It just disappeared in the darkness. Hotohori's heart beats so fast.

"What a narrow escape," he said to himself as he imagines what would have happen if the big wolf caught him.

Just as he was about to walk away, he heard another twig break. He whirled around and saw three big wolves staring at him with the scariest eyes he has ever seen, while gnashing their big sharp teeth. Their long fangs glowed in the darkness. For once, Hotohori thought he'd just run out of the forest and forget everything.

"_But what about the lady who shouted a while ago? What if she's still alive? In the first place, I don't think these wolves would let me get out easily…"_ he thought.

Suddenly, a number of wolves appeared from every direction.

"Suzaku, help me!" Hotohori said to himself.

His character glowed. He felt his strength increase. Now, he got the branch again and attacked the wolves. He was surprised that when he strikes them, the branch just passed through their bodies, as if the branch just strikes the air.

"Goodness, are they ghosts? No, maybe they're just products of my imagination."

He punched himself. When it hurt, he knew he wasn't just imagining things. One of the big wolves charged at him and was able to bite him in the arm. He shook the creature off. When it went away, Hotohori stood up again as he winced in pain with every move. The enormous creatures stared at their injured prey. They started to roar as if calling the others to their place and join them in their little feast.

"What am I gonna do?"

After a minute of growling, there was a sound from the shrubs.

"Goodbye life…"

"REKKA SHINEN!" a man shouted and it sent the shrubs to burn. The wolves moved away in surprise.

"You okay?" the man asked Hotohori.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" Hotohori answered in annoyance.

The man introduced himself as Tasuki and Hotohori introduced himself as well. Tasuki helped Hotohori walk away while the wolves are still blocked by the fire.

"That was a narrow escape. Good thing I came to save you. I'll introduce you to the others," Tasuki said.

"Others?" Hotohori asked as he looked around to see if there's someone with them.

"There they are." Tasuki pointed to a group of people sitting by a bonfire.

"Finally, we found another creature by our species," a woman with a long purple hair said.

"Are you the one who shouted a while ago, Miss?" Hotohori asked as he sat with the group.

"Yes, and c'mon, Your Highness, don't you recognize me?" the woman added.

Hotohori stared at the woman intently. His face brightened when he recognized the person. "Oh, Nuriko! It's been a while since you've left the palace. Did you find your sister?"

"Yes, I found Kourin and I wanted to thank you again for letting me go and find her," Nuriko replied. After that, introductions were made.

"Why don't you have some soup first? Miss Nuriko cooked it," a man with a smiling mask on, who said his name was Chichiri, said.

"Nuriko, you didn't tell them?" Hotohori inquired. Nuriko pretended not to hear. "Nuriko!"

"Okay, fellas, I'm not a girl, I'm a man," Nuriko confessed.

The four men with them stared at him openmouthed.

"Well, you look more like a beautiful woman to me still," Chichiri said.

"More like a fat-assed, shitfaced, pathetic gay to me," Tasuki remarked. Nuriko gave give him a big hug.

"Thank you very much, Fangboy," he said as he squeezed him tightly.

"Bastard! Let go of me! You're gonna crush me to death!" Tasuki shouted.

They all laughed at the poor bandit. After that, Mitsukake healed Hotohori's wound while Chiriko played a song by using a leaf.

"How did you get in here?" Hotohori asked the group.

"Well, actually, I was watering our plants when I saw a little girl picking our flowers. Of course, I got angry and so I scolded her. She ran away from me so I chased her. After a long period of chasing, I stopped to rest when I realized I'm already here in this weird forest." Nuriko answered.

"Oh, is that so? My story is a little different. I was collecting some medicinal herbs when my little kitty suddenly ran toward this dark forest. I ran after my cat, but I wasn't able to find it. Then there came those hideous wolf-like creatures and attacked me. Nuriko came to help," Mitsukake said.

"I was in the library and reading some scrolls. A lady came to ask if I could help her look for a certain book. I agreed so I searched everywhere when I saw a secret passage behind a tall shelf. I was curious, so I decided to explore it. I ended up in this forest where I found Mitsukake and Nuriko," Chiriko stated.

"I know my story is kinda weird, so I request all of you to do your best not to laugh. I was fishing, when I caught a big fish. I tried to pull it to surface but it was too strong. Instead, it pulled me to the river into this forest," Chichiri replied.

"Now, enough of those boring stories of yours listen to mine. My friends and me were fighting with Kutou soldiers when a soldier ran to the woods. I followed to him and to my dismay, didn't find him. All I saw was a pack of gruesome wolf-like creatures. I fought with them but unfortunately, my weapons just pass through their bodies. I used my tessen and found out that somehow, they fear fire although I still don't know if it could destroy them. I then met these fellas in this part of the woods. We became hungry so Nuriko, Chichiri and I decided to look for food. That's when I saw you, Your Highness. You know what happened next," Tasuki responded.

"I see, do you know the way out of here?" Hotohori asked.

"Nah, no idea, I guess we're gonna stay here for a while," Tasuki answered.

"No way, I have to go back as soon as possible," Hotohori retorted.

Out of the blue, a cold wind brushed through their faces that sent them chilling to the bones. They can hear the howling of the creatures and the shrubs began to rustle. The men looked around and they saw ice-cold eyes staring at them.

"Oh no, this isn't a good thing," Chichiri said as the creatures moved toward them.

"We're surrounded!" Nuriko exclaimed.

"This is it, fighting time!" Tasuki shouted as they started to attack the creatures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Are they going to survive? How can they fight those creatures? Who or what sent for them? Don't worry no one will die here. What do you think? **Please REVIEW!**_


	8. Suzaku's test

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Eight: Suzaku's test

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The six fought against the creatures.

"Tasuki, use your tessen! Fire is the only thing that could keep them away," Hotohori commanded.

"And then what?" Tasuki asked after he sent the bushes around them to fire.

"Let's run!" Nuriko shouted.

The wolf-like creatures started to follow them, but the fire kept them from doing so. The six ran so fast with no particular direction to go. They just run and run until they reached a cliff.

"Oh no!" Chiriko cried.

They heard some howling close behind. There came another pack of the horrible creatures.

"I guess there are far too many of them," Mitsukake remarked.

The creatures started to walk toward them.

"When I say go, we'll jump together down the cliff," Hotohori whispered as they take a step backwards when the creatures move forward.

"GO!" Hotohori shouted and they all jumped down the cliff.

"Brave guys," one creature said after changing into a little girl.

"Yes, I believe Taiitsukun will be pleased when she meets them," another creature said after transforming into a girl. All the other creatures did the same and they all looked alike. They are little cute girls also known as Nyan-Nyan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichiri was the first to wake up. He gazed at his surroundings and was very surprised that they're not in the forest anymore. They're in a beautiful place and the other five were lying on soft beds. He also had a bed of his own that he couldn't resist his desire to lie on it again.

"WAKE UP!" a shout woke up the five other men and sent Chichiri to fall from his bed.

"What the hell was that!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Nuriko asked.

"I've read about this place. If I'm not mistaken this is Mount Taikyoku. The place of Taiitsukun," Chiriko answered.

"And I am Taiitsukun," an old woman said. She was with several girls who all looked alike.

"What! Taiitsukun was an old hag!" Tasuki shouted.

Taiitsukun eyed him and with that, Tasuki realized he shouldn't have said that. Hotohori just spoke with Taiitsukun to change the atmosphere.

"Why and how did we get here?" Hotohori asked.

Taiitsukun gestured the girls to transform themselves. They changed into the hideous creatures the seishis battled with a while ago. The six immediately showed their fighting posture to signal the start of another battle. Suddenly Taiitsukun spoke.

"Don't fight with them. They won't harm you any longer. In fact, they were the ones who brought you here. They're my assistants and I call them Nyan-Nyan. I used them to test you," she explained.

"Test us? Why?" Mitsukake queried.

"You boys are strong at will and heart but what happened to your brains? I dare you to answer your own question," Taiitsukun said.

"I think that we're being tested to see if we really could protect the Miko. If we can't defend ourselves, how then could we protect the Miko?" Hotohori answered.

"Quite clever my dear," Taiitsukun praised him.

"Hey guys, I just realized that excluding the Tamahome guy, we're already complete! the Seven Guardians of Suzaku!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Yah, you're right Fangboy!" Nuriko agreed as he and Tasuki danced joyfully.

"Nah-ah-ah," Taiitsukun snapped her fingers, "I'm sorry but when you leave this place you won't remember a thing about your experience in the forest and here."

Hotohori was silent in a corner. He was worrying about Tamahome. "Speaking of Tamahome, I just remembered he went back with many wounds. He wasn't able to make it here so I guess he…"

"He didn't pass," Taiitsukun finished his sentence.

"So…what'll happen to him?" Nuriko asked.

"Well, all of you seishis are chosen for a cause. I guess Suzaku chose him because of another reason, other than physical strength," Taiitsukun replied rather sadly.

"I know, maybe he has some extraordinary sexual strength in him," Tasuki chuckled.

The people eyed him and then he apologized for saying such a thing. Nuriko changed the subject and said he's already hungry.

"Eat all you can," Taiitsukun showed them to a room with a big table filled with varieties of mouthwatering foods.

After eating, Taiitsukun gave them some things that that were more like weapons and said they could someday use them. After that, she commanded them to close their eyes as she transported them to where they were before the test.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rei, Rei, wake up," Miaka was shaking Hotohori to wake up.

"How did you find me?" he asked the moment he regained consciousness.

"I found you by the lake. You were also holding this sword in your hands," Miaka handed him the sword, "Where did you get this anyway? It is magnificent. Whoever gave this to you must have a really generous heart."

"I don't know. I can't remember anything," he answered.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tamahome asked.

"Why are you here? You should rest," Miaka said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him go. I told him he should rest but he insisted to follow the two of you," Jia Mei explained.

"What happened to you anyway?" Hotohori asked Tamahome as he stood up.

"I think he should just tell you the whole story when we get back to the house," Jia Mei insisted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamahome told Miaka and Hotohori everything that happened.

"As you know, when I found out Taka was missing, I immediately searched for him. I was circling the farmhouse when I saw Miki walking towards a forest nearby. At first I thought it was just my imagination because I knew that there was no such forest near this farm. Secondly, Miki was angry with me so I was surprised when she went to me and said she wanted to talk to me about the two of us…something personal," Tamahome paused when he realized he was blushing. He asked for a cup of water and drank it.

"Of course, I agreed so we walked toward the forest. After a while, she said she has a surprise for me and she'll leave me first to get it. She told me to close my eyes. I did it when I heard some howling nearby. When I opened my eyes, I saw some wolf-like creatures standing in front of me. They were gnashing their teeth. I got a tree branch and threw it to them to scare them away but instead, it passed through their bodies!"

"Honestly, I don't know a thing about what you're saying," Miaka said.

Hotohori was listening carefully. There were times when he thought he also saw those creatures before and was having some flashbacks of his erased memory of Suzaku's test. He was feeling weird but he still wanted to hear the rest of Tamahome's story so he requested him to continue.

"I still fought despite what happened and what really surprised me was that when they attacked me, they were able to hurt me so I got several bites from them. That's when I decided to run for my life," Tamahome ended his story.

"That was a great story. Good imagination," Miaka said.

"I told you the truth! I did not invent that! It truly happened!" Tamahome insisted.

"Nyah nyah," Miaka said in disbelief.

"I believe everything you said, Tamahome," Hotohori said.

"Ows? Really? I can't believe it! Tamahome exclaimed.

"Why Rei? Did you experience that also?" Miaka asked.

Since Hotohori was not sure, he just said that Tamahome couldn't have all those wounds if everything he said was not true.

"Sounds reasonable enough," Miaka remarked.

"Now, end that story-telling session and let's now have supper," Mr. Mao said the moment he entered the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That's all! Thank you for reading and I also hope you'll review! Please **REVIEW!**_


	9. Truth or Consequence

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Nine: Truth or Consequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the search for Taka, the puppy, continued. Everyone search for him until Tamahome finally found him. Taka was with Yuiren. She confessed that she confused Taka with her own puppy.

"That's why I brought him home…sorry," she apologized.

"It's just okay, Yuiren. No need to worry," Miaka confronted the child.

"Miki, Tamahome, I've found something here," Hotohori shouted. He handed a cat to Tamahome.

"What should I do with this?" Tamahome asked.

"Cure it. Look, it's wounded badly," Hotohori commanded.

"I'll cure it," Mr. Mao's spouse offered.

A minute later, Tamahome's other siblings arrived. Chuei was carrying a food-filled basket. Shunkei was carrying a water jug. Lastly, Gyokuran was carrying a bag and a jar with small papers in it.

Upon seeing his siblings and their stuff, Tamahome asked, "What are those for?"

"Let's have a picnic and a little game by the lake," Chuei suggested.

"That would be a good idea. Mia-I mean, Miki, Rei and Tamahome, you go ahead. While my wife cures this cat, I'll work here in my farm. Don't you think it would be boring if your always locked up here in the farm?" Tamahome's uncle said.

"Thank you uncle. We promise to go back A.S.A.P. and help you here," Miaka said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group went to the lake. They ate everything. Miaka ate the most of course.

"Miki-pig," Tamahome teased.

"Ya Shuddap," Miaka yelled.

There was laughter as Tamahome told funny stories about Miaka.

"You sure have good times together," Hotohori remarked.

"Yes, of course," Tamahome said as he put an arm on Miaka's shoulder, "And we'll always have those good times together," he paused as he looked straight at Hotohori's eyes," just the two of us…"

"Stop talking nonsense," Miaka pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"What is that jar for anyway?" Hotohori asked the kids; trying to get off the subject about Miaka and Tamahome.

"Oh yes, we would like to play truth and consequence with you," Chuei answered, smiling.

"Truth or consequence?" the trio said in surprise and confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jia Mei was curing the cat when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, a man entered and greeted her.

"Good morning Miss. I was wondering if you happened to see a cat somewhere near your place?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean this one?" she showed the injured cat to him.

"Oh Tama! You're alive! Thank Suzaku!" the man exclaimed as he ran toward his cat.

He extended his hand on the cat and a light came out of it. Instantly, the cat was cured. He thanked the woman again then carried his cat out of the house.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling me your name and how you cured that cat?" Jia Mei asked as she chased the man.

The man whirled around and answered, "You can call me Mitsukake. As a Suzaku seishi, I was given the power to heal."

The man then went out of the farm. The woman was amazed. She can't believe what she just saw.

"I didn't know that a seishi could also cure," she told herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let's begin," Chuei said.

"Wait, who thought of that game?" Miaka asked.

"Well, Gyokuran did. She said they played it with her friends," Shunkei answered.

"So, how do we start?" Hotohori asked.

"Pick a number here," Chuei commanded. He already picked a number himself.

The other six people picked theirs.

"Announce your numbers," Chuei said.

"Three," Miaka yelled.

"Four," Hotohori said.

"Six," Tamahome shouted.

The other kid's numbers are as follows: Chuei: seven, Yuiren: one, Shunkei: five and Gyokuran: two.

They put back their numbers in the jar. Gyokuran brought out two other jars filled with papers. One jar was labeled truth while the other was consequence.

"Now let's begin!" Chuei declared.

Chuei picked a number from the jar. "Number Six!" he yelled.

"What? Why do I have to go first?" Tamahome moaned.

"Truth or consequence?" Gyokuran asked.

"Truth," Tamahome uttered with confidence.

Shunkei picked a paper from the jar labeled truth. This is the question:

"Who is your first love?"

With that, Tamahome's heart sank. He stared at Miaka then turned crimson. He stared at Hotohori then realized he was also staring at him. He stopped blushing then stared sharply at Hotohori. Hotohori in return just smiled.

"Can I just pick consequence?" Tamahome asked.

"Sure," Shunkei answered then Gyokuran picked a piece of paper from the other jar.

"Oh, you need to pick another number," she said.

After picking a number, Tamahome announced it was number four.

"I'm number four, Hotohori yelled.

"Of all the people," Tamahome grumbled.

Chuei read the consequence:

"Kiss that person on the cheek and hold it for ten seconds. If you can't hold it for ten seconds, you'll have to kiss that person again and this time, on the lips."

The men stared at each other. A line of electricity formed between the two's icy gaze at each other. The two had an unspoken conversation/ mental telepathy:

"Over my dead white decaying corpse!" (Hotohori)

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not doing this because I want to!" (Tamahome)

"Then don't do it!" (Hotohori)

"I can't displease Miki!" (Tamahome)

Upon realizing Miaka was there, the two stared at her innocent face. She stared back, and then smiled.

"Okay, for her, I agree." (Hotohori)

"Then let's do it," (Tamahome)

Tamahome then kissed Hotohori at the cheek.

"Ten, nine, eight…" the others began the countdown.

"Two, one! Okay! Stop the kissing scene!" the kids yelled.

"Disgusting," both men whispered to each other.

"Good work, Obake-chan," Miaka said smiling.

"Yeah right," he answered.

"Here's your prize," Gyokuran handed Tamahome a bracelet, "I made that myself."

"Thanks," Tamahome thanked his little sister then gave her a smack. Gyokuran smiled then sat again beside Chuei.

Chuei picked another number from the jar. To everybody's surprise the number was…

"Number Four!" he yelled.

Hotohori raised his hand, "It's me…again."

"Truth or consequence?" Gyokuran asked.

"Hmm…let's see…" Hotohori paused for a while as he decides. "Okay, I'll pick…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I changed the game a bit you know… here are my questions by the way:_

_What do you think will Hotohori pick? What do you think will be the question/consequence? _

_Do you think the truth or consequence game was a good idea?_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Now what?

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Ten: Now what?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I'll pick…consequence," Hotohori answered.

"No problem," Gyokuran answered then picked a consequence, "Hey, you also need to pick another number."

"Six," Hotohori said with a little irritation.

"What?" Tamahome exclaimed.

Chuei then read Hotohori's consequence:

"Hug that person for twenty seconds. If you fail to hold it for twenty seconds, you'll have to do the consequence he picked a while ago or the consequence he will pick now."

"You mean, if the person I selected haven't picked a consequence a while ago, he will pick one now and that's what I'll do, right?" Hotohori tried to clear some things.

"Yes, but since he has already picked a consequence a while ago, which we called the kissing scene, that's what you'll do with him if you fail to do this consequence," Chuei explained.

Hotohori and Tamahome had another mental telepathy:

"Over my dead white decaying corpse!" (Tamahome)

"That was my line!" (Hotohori)

"So? Just don't do it!" (Tamahome)

"Oh yeah? You want me to kiss you instead?" (Hotohori)

"No way!" (Tamahome)

"Then I'll hug you now…okay?" (Hotohori)

"Yah, whatever," (Tamahome)

And so Hotohori hugged Tamahome for twenty seconds. After successfully doing his consequence, the audience clapped for them.

"That was great," Miaka told Hotohori.

"Thanks," he answered.

"Now, this is your prize," Gyokuran gave him another bracelet that looked like Tamahome's but with different colors.

"Thanks a lot," Hotohori said smiling.

"Hey, why don't we eat first? I'm hungry," it was Miaka was complaining about her grumbling stomach.

And so the group ate their snacks first. After that, Chuei picked another number from the jar.

The kids then had their chances. Chuei picked his own number and chose truth. His question was what was the worst thing you have ever done.

"I read my brother's diary and told my father all about it…" he answered shyly.

"So you were the one who told him about my secrets? I can't believe it! That's why one day I woke up and my father started laughing all day whenever he sees me," Tamahome said.

Next was Shunkei. He chose truth and his question was if you were to choose between the richest family in the world and your family, who will you choose and why.

"Of course I'll choose…um…well…my family…" Shunkei said but with hesitation.

"Tell the truth, Shunkei," Gyokuran told him.

"Okay, I'll pick the richest family so they can give me everything I want," he replied.

"But I give you everything you want, can't I?" Tamahome asked.

"Yes, but…there are some things that I want and they're quite expensive… but I don't tell you because I don't want you to think that I want something I know I can never have…" Shunkei answered, near to tears.

"Shunkei, don't cry. It's very natural for a child to like those expensive stuff. I know your brother would understand," Miaka calmed Shunkei as she hugged him. She looked at Tamahome to see a brotherly smile in him but instead; he was wearing a horrible frown and fiery eyes.

"Tamahome, try to understand your brother. He's just a child…you've been a child before, right? Try to understand him," Hotohori patted his shoulder as he gave him an advice.

"Rei's right. We're getting a little dramatic here…yeah and I know it's kinda corny but c'mon, be a good older brother," Miaka smiled at Tamahome.

"Come here you little brat," Tamahome called Shunkei and welcomed him with open arms. Shunkei ran to him and hugged him. "I'm not angry with you…don't worry."

Minutes later, Shunkei finally calmed down and then they continued the game.

Chuei picked Yuiren's number. She picked truth.

"You children are a lot braver than we adults," Hotohori remarked.

"Speaking for yourself?" Tamahome retorted.

"Obake-chan," Miaka called Tamahome's attention.

"Whatever," he murmured.

The question was:

"If you have a chance to live to be another person, who would you be and why?"

"Well, I wanna be Miki…"Yuiren answered.

"Why me?" Miaka asked.

"I want to have two handsome lovers too," Yuiren replied with an innocent smile.

Miaka, Tamahome and Hotohori were speechless.

"B-but they're not in love with me…Yuiren, what are you thinking…who told you they love me?" Miaka asked again.

"I don't have to ask anyone…it was pretty obvious they like you…right?" Yuiren answered and at the same time, asked the two men.

"Well…um…we do love her…" Hotohori answered and paused when Miaka stared at him wide-eyed, "We love her as a…a…good friend…you know, friends love each other, don't they?"

"Y-yeah, he's right. We love Miki because she's our friend…not more than that," Tamahome agreed.

"I don't believe you," Yuiren said.

"Oh c'mon, how about you guys, you believe us, don't you?" Tamahome asked his other siblings.

"Nope," they answered.

The men's faces grew pale. Miaka was speechless. Seconds of continued silence passed until Miaka came back to her senses.

"Let's just continue this game," she said.

"Now, I'll pick another number," Chuei announced.

And so he picked a number and the number was…

"Number three!" Chuei said.

"Me!" Miaka replied cheerfully.

Tamahome and Hotohori became suddenly excited. They wondered what she would choose.

"Now, since the people here who are adults like me, chose consequence, I'll go with them."

Chuei read Miaka's consequence:

"Kiss the person you liked best in this group."

The men's eyes popped out and they stared at Miaka open-mouthed. They both wished it would be them. Tamahome and Hotohori exchanged glances.

"Where will I kiss the person?" Miaka asked.

"Lips! Lips! Lips!" Tamahome silently prayed.

"Wherever you like," Chuei answered.

"Okay then, prepare everyone for here I come," Miaka said as she stood up and walked inside the circle of people.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Who would be the lucky person be? Will it be Tamahome? Or perhaps Hotohori? Or someone else? _

_Please** Review!**_


	11. Kutou's attack

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Eleven: Kutou's attack

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka stopped upon reaching the center of the group. She looked from one face to another, as if still making up her mind. Tamahome, who was sweating profusely, caught her attention. She walked toward him and whispered something. Tamahome frowned and so Hotohori, who was just beside him, became curious. Miaka then walked away from them.

"Damn," Hotohori heard Tamahome whisper.

_Now, what's going on?_ Hotohori thought as he stared at Miaka who kissed Yuiren on the forehead. (Now, who guessed that?)

"So, it's finished!" Gyokuran announced, "Thanks for participating!"

"It's horrible," Tamahome snorted. Miaka eyed him and so he lied on the grass with his arms at the back of his head.

"It's terrific," Hotohori said, contradicting Tamahome's statement.

"It's almost night, we have to go home," Miaka then started to clear the place.

Hotohori and the kids helped her while Tamahome slept. Suddenly, a penny fell off from Miaka's pocket. With the sound of the penny, Tamahome bolted right up and snatched it.

"Yes!" he screamed in delight. The other six stared at him in astonishment. Miaka snatched back her penny.

"Yeah right," she said then continued fixing their things.

"Everything's settled," Hotohori declared then they started the long walk back to the farmhouse (with Tamahome, of course they didn't leave him behind).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, kids! How's your day?" a familiar voice asked Tamahome and his siblings.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Tamahome asked as he hugged his father. His siblings did the same.

"So, that's his father?" Hotohori asked Miaka.

"Yeah, and he's a great man. Tamahome's far from being like him," Miaka chuckled as she rushed to Mr. Sou's side and greeted him.

"And who's this handsome young man?" Tamahome's father asked as he walked toward Hotohori.

"Hello Sir, my name is Rei. I'm a friend of your son," Hotohori introduced himself as he shook hands with him.

"It's the first time my son had a friend… who's also a male like him," Mr. Sou chuckled.

A little while later, Tamahome's father explained why he was there. He wants his kids to go back home.

"But why so soon?" his brother, Mao, asked.

"There were some rumors about the Kutou's attack to our empire while the emperor is away. I'm worried because the rumors proved to be true. The Kutou soldiers have attacked the other islands and our island may be the next. I just want my kids to be with me…so I could protect them," Mr. Sou explained.

"I understand. You know, your children will make good farmers," his brother said, "I'll help them fix their things."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, we're home," Miaka shouted as she knocked on the door of their house.

Mrs. Yuuki opened it and hugged her. "You don't know how much I missed you," she said. Upon seeing the handsome emperor (although she had no idea who he really is), she added, "And you too, my little darling," and gave him the same hug.

_You're just like my mother,_ the eighteen-year-old guy thought as he tried to recall the warmth of his mother's hug. He missed her…so much. Now, he's not with her. Ever since the death of his father, his mother was the only who keeps him company. Now, he's alone…in this island with the girl he still suspected to be his long lost adopted sister, Miaka.

They then entered the Yuuki household. Mrs. Yuuki prepared dinner while the couple waited at the table. Miaka noticed the serious look on the man's face.

"Any problem?" she innocently asked.

At first, one side of Hotohori wanted to tell her everything…that he's the emperor and that he's sorry for everything that's happening. But, no, he won't tell her…yet.

"This isn't the right time," he whispered a little loudly, which made the girl beside him raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh, I-I mean, I'm okay. I just feel a little sad for those who lost their homes in the other islands because of Kutou."

"Now that you spoke about it, I remembered something. Where is our emperor? Where is Hotohori?"

"Hotohori? You called him Hotohori? There's only one person who calls me—um, I mean, the emperor like that! And it's no other than Miaka!" Hotohori exclaimed as he held on Miaka's hands.

_What's with that look on his face? It's like…he's excited…but why? How did he know about this? Could he be Hotohori, disguising as a stranger? _ Miaka thought, "How did you know 'bout that?"

"Well, I was a soldier, right? I told you that, didn't I?" Hotohori answered, and he was thankful for answering that without any mistakes. "Now, why did you call the emperor by that name?" he asked again, hoping she'll admit that she's Miaka and tell him how much she missed him.

"I—um—I just thought that—well, maybe it would be better if we call the emperor with another name…he's a seishi, isn't he? His constellation is named Hotohori, isn't it? And he's the sea snake while Tamahome is the crab." She paused and forced a smile when she realized that he was wondering how she knew a lot about Suzaku's constellations, "Tamahome told me everything about the constellations," she added, hoping that he doesn't notice how nervous she is.

"Is that really the truth? Tell me, the truth, please. I promise I won't tell the emperor when I go back," Hotohori pleaded as he squeezed her hands tighter.

"What are you saying? O—of course it's the truth…why would I lie to you? And—um, can you let go of my hands? You're hurting me a little…" she replied.

Hotohori let go of her hands. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Open this goddamn door!" a man furiously shouted as he pounded on the door.

Mrs. Yuuki opened it and was flabbergasted upon seeing a Kutou soldier. There was a group of armed soldiers behind him. Mrs. Yuuki was too astounded to speak. A soldier grasped her arm and pulled her.

"Let me go! Let go!" Mrs. Yuuki shouted.

With that, Miaka and Hotohori rushed to her aid. Hotohori pulled a knife and stabbed the soldier by the arm. With the pain he's feeling, the soldier let go of Mrs. Yuuki. The other soldiers began entering their house but Hotohori managed to close the door.

"Run to the back door!" Hotohori commanded Miaka and her mother as he tried to close the door and prevent the soldiers from entering.

"But, how about you? We can't just leave you alone," Miaka hesitated on going.

"Just go," Hotohori said. Suddenly, a sword was plunge into the door. "I'll follow," he added.

Miaka and her mother ran towards the back door. Just as Mrs. Yuuki was about to open the door, Miaka stopped her.

"Why?" her mom asked.

Miaka just pointed beneath the door. There were shadows! The soldiers have surrounded their house. There's no way to escape. Help must come…from outside.

After a while, Hotohori began feeling tired from pushing the door to prevent it from opening. He felt his arms go weary and his legs were shaky.

_I hope Miki and her mom were able to make their way out, _he thought. Unexpectedly, he felt the pressure from the other side of the door lighten. He opened the door a little, just big enough to take a peek.

Help has arrived! A man was there, standing on top of the unconscious soldiers. Who was it? It was…

"Tamahome? It's so nice to see you!" Hotohori exclaimed as he opened the door widely. "How's your family?"

"They're fine. I left them in a safe place. By the way, where are Miki and her mother?" Tamahome worriedly asked.

"We're here!" Miaka shouted, just loud enough for the two to hear.

"I thought I told you to go out?" Hotohori said.

"There were soldiers there," Mrs. Yuuki whispered. "They've surrounded our house."

"I just finished those guys in the front door so I guess you can go out through there now," Tamahome said triumphantly.

"I don't think so," a man disagreed.

The four turned to see Kutou soldiers pointing their swords to them. Those soldiers who were at the back door entered through the front door!

How can they get through this? Find out in the next chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Finished! This chapter is finished! What do you think? By the way, I got sick that's why I wasn't able to update earlier, but I'm feeling better now. _

_I won't ask too much right now because I'm gonna watch Full House: my favorite show. It's Korean but they dubbed it in our language. It's just so freaking wonderful! Han Ji Eun and Lee Yong Jae are the main characters…have you watched it? If you have, well congratulations!_

_Anyways,** Please Review!**_


	12. The action continues

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Twelve: The action continues

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The women stepped backward, allowing the men to be in the front line.

"It would be better if you'll just surrender," a soldier suggested as he pulled out his sword.

"Then what? We'll be your slaves? No thank you," Tamahome answered sarcastically as he showed a fighting pose.

"You asked for it," another soldier said then they attacked the two.

Since Hotohori was not good at martial arts, so he was defeated immediately. A strong blow made him faint and so Miaka and her mother began freaking out.

"Rei! Oh no! He's dead!" Miaka mourned.

Tamahome kept on fighting although he's already beginning to feel tired. He was moving in lightning speed and defeats the soldiers with a strong blows that sent them flying in every direction. (Imagine that…he's now my action star! There was an exaggeration there…just don't take it seriously.)

A soldier bumped the cabinet and so the door opened. A thing covered with red cloth fell down from the cabinet. It fell on Hotohori's head and so it woke him up. He got the red cloth and the thing inside it fell. Guess what it is…

The soldiers who lost consciousness a while ago outside, the ones whom Tamahome defeated before entering the Yuuki household, regained consciousness and so they began entering the house.

Tamahome is so tired now. He sat as he tried without success to regain his energy. The soldiers he defeated a while ago began kicking him and told him to kneel before them. Tamahome refused, so the soldiers continued hitting him until he can't move a muscle anymore.

"Kneel before us and apologize. We'll stop hurting you if you follow," a soldier demanded as he flashed him an evil grin.

"I don't want to," Tamahome replied then spat on the soldier's face.

"You imbecile!" the soldier yelled as he raised his sword to kill him.

Suddenly, a sword was plunge directly through the soldier's heart from the back. The other soldiers turned to see Hotohori holding his blood-covered sword. The soldiers stared at him in astonishment. Hotohori held on tightly to his sword as he attacked them. The soldiers were surprised for this man, who fainted a while ago, is now killing them one by one.

The thirty soldiers who entered a while ago are just ten by now. Hotohori continued on fighting them, although he got some bruises and lost a lot of blood by now. A soldier got some sand from his pocket and threw it at Hotohori's eyes. Hotohori can't see anything now and his eyes hurt so much. The soldier who cheated him a while ago sent Hotohori's sword into the air. Hotohori, now without any weapon, is lying helplessly on the cold hard floor. He's still rubbing his eyes, hoping to see something but of course, it didn't help.

"Finally, you, who killed my brother, will die in my hands!" the brother of the soldier whom Hotohori killed a while a go to save Tamahome yelled as he raised his sword, "Die you bastard!"

Tamahome regained his energy now and so he was able to hit the soldier. The soldier lied on the floor unconscious. Miaka was able to get a towel and some warm water and so she helped Hotohori clean his eyes. Now, he can see clearly. Tamahome and Hotohori stood up back-to-back, each having his own fighting pose.

"So, let's finish this," Hotohori said.

"Yeah, and whoever finishes more, will have a chance to date Miki, okay?" Tamahome dared him.

"Now, why do I have to be the prize?" Miaka asked but no one would answer.

"Let's go!" Tamahome shouted as they attacked the remaining nine soldiers.

The soldiers were reduced from nine to three. Tamahome and Hotohori slowly walked toward them but they continued stepping backward. The soldiers reached the door and so, they immediately ran for their lives.

"Now come back here! You cowards! Come back!" Tamahome yelled as he chased them. The soldiers disappeared in a corner and so Tamahome just went back to Miaka.

Hotohori was now lying on the floor and trying to rest for a while. Tamahome lied beside him and began speaking.

"I didn't know you ere such a good swordsman," Tamahome complimented the man beside him.

"You never asked so I didn't tell you," Hotohori replied, "By the way, we finished three each so no one will date Miki then, right?"

"I guess so, but still she's mine."

"No, she isn't."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she isn't."

The men continued quarrelling until they completely lost all their energy. Miaka laughed at them and said she won't date either of them since she's not yet interested on dating.

"What'll we do to all these men?" Mrs. Yuuki asked as she stared on the corpses lying beside the two exhausted men.

"Let's ask the town leader later," Miaka suggested.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Miaka opened it and was relieved to see the town leader with his men. Miaka welcomed them inside. The town leader and the men with him stared wide-eyed at all the dead bodies of the soldiers lying on the floor.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"These men sleeping here," Mrs. Yuuki pointed to Tamahome and Hotohori who were sleeping soundly.

"They must be rewarded," the town leader said, "They're heroes."

"You're right," Miaka agreed, "Really brave heroes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the matter?" a man on horseback as the fleeing Kutou soldiers, "Why are you running away?"

"Sh…shogun," the soldiers bowed before the shogun, "Two men defeated us."

"Two men, interesting, describe them."

"One had a character on his forehead…I think he was called Tamahome. The other had a long hair tied on a lose ponytail and a bandage around his neck."

"Bandage? Now, this is getting more interesting. Is he handsome?"

The soldiers began wondering if their shogun is gay or something. "Well, kinda…"

The shogun smiled, "Thanks for the information." His expression suddenly became serious, "Kill them," he ordered the soldiers beside him to kill the three.

_Now, I guess I'm getting nearer to you, Emperor Saihitei Seishuku,_ the blonde, blue-eyed shogun said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamahome, Hotohori and some other men were presented to the public the next day. They were in the town square and people were crowding around them.

"These men standing here beside me," the town leader began, "were the ones who defeated most of the Kutou soldiers. Some of them are our soldiers; some just ordinary people who wanted to protect their beloved town. One is from another place but he chose to fight for us."

_The man from another place is I …if you just know who I really am...you'll realize I'm just doing my job as your emperor,_ Hotohori thought as he smiled to hide the sadness he's feeling deep inside. _I have abandoned my own empire…_

The people around them began clapping, all with smiles on their faces. The town leader hangs a necklace around their necks. It is a sign that they have done something for the town of Saama. The people clapped more loudly now and bowed before them to show their gratitude.

After the ceremony, Miaka, her mother, Hotohori and Tamahome with his family went to Tamahome's house to celebrate.

"To our heroes!" the cheered as they raised their glasses of wine.

"Thanks," Tamahome and Hotohori thanked them.

They ate, drink, and sing and dance joyfully. Later, Miaka noticed that Hotohori was just pretending to be happy for he was now sitting quietly in a corner and staring at the ceiling.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"I don't think I deserve it," Hotohori replied as he covered his face with his hands.

"What?"

"The honor to be called a hero…I'm not worthy…"

"Of course you are."

"No I'm not. I should've done more than that. I should be in the palace where I'm trying to figure out how to solve our empire's problems…"

"Palace? What are you saying? Solving our empire's problems is our emperor's work, not yours. Unless, you're the emperor…are you?"

"No…of course not…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you seem to be so happy, Nakago?" Soi asked the shogun who was smiling as he drank some tea.

"I think I'm gonna meet the emperor in person," he replied.

"What? You've seen him so many times already…what's so special about meeting our emperor anyway?" Soi asked, confused at Nakago's different behavior.

"Not _our _emperor…Konan's emperor," he answered.

"He's missing right now, isn't he? Wait a sec, don't tell me you know where he is."

"Good guess, Kaen."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I'm sorry it took a long time before I updated. My new school is so…weird? First, I was in section Darwin. After a week, I was transferred to the top class, namely Avogadro. You see, by just the names of our sections you'll realize it's really weird._

_And wait, did someone ask if I'm Korean? Well, no. I'm not. The show (Full House) I was talking about was dubbed in Filipino, our national language that's why I understand it. But, I do know some Korean words because my father worked in Korea for about…four years? Yeah, four years and he taught us some Korean words…and even how to write Korean letters! _

_Questions:_

_What would happen now? Sorry but Nakago won't show up yet…I mean, he won't meet Hotohori yet. It would take some time…just wait, okay?_

_**Please review!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	13. The Confused Emperor

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Thirteen: The Confused emperor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Miaka noticed that Hotohori is still gloomy. She did everything she could to make him smile but he'd only stare at her then walk away. Miaka soon became tired and decided to let him think first about his problem then maybe later, he'll be able to share his problem with her.

Hotohori went into his room and stared at his mirror. His reflection seemed to talk to him. What did it tell him?

"You are the emperor and yet you're doing nothing. What kind of person are you?" his reflection yelled at him furiously, "You shouldn't act like that. Go tell Miki and her mother who you really are."

"I…I can't…" Hotohori replied.

"You can't just go on like this. Someday, they'll discover your secret and by that time, maybe it will be too late."

"Too late?"

"You see, Kutou is attacking our empire. If you don't show up soon, all our men will die. Kutou will prevail. You can't let that happen."

"What should I do?"

"Admit you're the emperor and fight Kutou."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, I think Rei has a problem he doesn't wish to tell us," Miaka told her mother as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"I've noticed that also, my dear. I guess he's feeling homesick by now. Maybe he wishes to go back to his place but is ashamed to tell us," her mother answered as she sat beside her daughter.

Hotohori came down and saw the two eating. He sat in front of the two and reached out for a sandwich.

"May I?" he asked.

"Sure," Miaka replied.

Mrs. Yuuki went out to finish her laundry, so Miaka and Hotohori were left alone. Hotohori ate silently, and soon Miaka lost all her appetite for she was feeling uneasy.

"So, shouldn't you tell me something?" Miaka broke the silence as she started to clean up.

"Me…tell you something?" Hotohori pretended to be innocent and calm but actually, Miaka's statement made him nervous.

"Yeah, you have to tell me something…something you've been keeping for a while."

Oh Suzaku! She knew it already! So I guess I ought to tell her everything then… 

"Miki…I…" Hotohori started.

"No, its okay Rei. I know you've been missing your homeland and you want to go home. I understand, even mother understands. I guess you could go back when you're ready," Miaka replied, smiling.

"Is that what you think I've been keeping?" Hotohori asked, surprised that Miaka doesn't know anything about his secret.

"Yeah…why, are you hiding something else from us?" Miaka asked.

Hotohori wasn't able to answer immediately and so he stared at the ceiling hoping to find the right words to say. He looked down and sideways. He saw a mirror right beside him, and his reflection told him once again to tell her everything.

"I…I…I am…"

"Good day Miki!" Tamahome came just in time.

Hotohori breathed a sigh of relief but his reflection shook its head. Hotohori smiled at Tamahome and greeted, "Good day too, my friend."

"I wasn't talking to you," Tamahome snorted.

Miaka coughed to get Tamahome's attention away from Hotohori. "What are you hiding there?" Miaka asked, referring to the "thing" he is holding at his back.

Tamahome gave the "thing" to Miaka. "You forgot to bring him with you when we left the farm," he said.

"Oh yes, I forgot to bring Taka…thanks for bringing him!" Miaka thanked Tamahome.

"I guess I'll just leave the two of you for a while and take a walk," Hotohori excused himself.

"Miaka, I have to go now. My parents and siblings are waiting for me," Tamahome also said farewell to Miaka and went after Hotohori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait!" Tamahome yelled to Hotohori.

They were walking along the forest and there were no people around.

Hotohori looked at Tamahome who was trying to catch his breath. Tamahome fell on his knees and was breathing deeply. Hotohori stopped for a while and stared, confused.

"What do you want?" Hotohori asked as he helped the man up.

"First of all, I want to drink some fresh water from a stream nearby," Tamahome said.

Hotohori helped him walk to the stream. After drinking some water, Tamahome was now ready to speak up.

"What else do you need?" Hotohori asked as he sat beside him. Hotohori also smiled thoughtfully.

"You don't have to serve me, Your Highness," Tamahome replied.

"Just what did you say?" Hotohori exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Miaka was busy bathing her puppy Taka. Surprisingly, Taka was growing faster than expected. After drying her puppy, Miaka decided to take Taka for a walk. As they were walking, Miaka passed by a man selling some weird necklaces, bracelets, herbal medicines, and other weird things. A necklace caught her attention because it had a pendant with a design of Suzaku. She picked it up and stared at it carefully.

"Good choice, beautiful maiden," the vendor with a hat and was looking down so his face can't be seen.

"Is this original?" Miaka asked, getting interested with the necklace.

"Yes, its pure gold," the man replied.

"Oh really," Miaka then carelessly let it slip and it fell on the ground. The pendant was broken into pieces.

"Oh, no! My precious pendant!" the vendor exclaimed. "You must pay for that! It's 200 gold ryou!"

"I wouldn't pay for such a poorly-made imitation," Miaka replied sternly. She turned her back on the vendor and walked away.

"You can't just go away like that!" the vendor stood up and yelled.

"Of course I can!" Miaka yelled back.

"Not without your puppy!"

"What the?"

Miaka then realized that Taka was no longer with her. The vendor was holding Taka in his hands.

"Give him back!" Miaka demanded as she reached for Taka.

"Pay first!" the vendor replied.

"No!"

All people stared at Miaka and the vendor. They were all waiting for the one who would give in first. The people crowding over the area nearby destructed a woman who was busy buying some vegetables and meat in the market. She made her way into the crowd and was surprised to see her daughter arguing with a vendor.

"You sly old fart! Give back my dog!" Miaka yelled.

"Pay first!" the vendor shouted back.

"Miaka, what are you doing? Everyone's staring at you," Mrs. Yuuki scolded.

"He stole my puppy!" Miaka answered.

"I wouldn't steal her puppy if she paid for the pendant she broke!" the vendor exclaimed.

"He told me it was real gold but when it hit the ground, it was broken into pieces so why would I pay for such a poor imitation?"

"But Miaka, you broke still broke it. You must pay for it even though it's just an imitation," Mrs. Yuuki said.

"Fine, I'll pay," Miaka finally gave in, "but I'll just pay you 50 gold ryou."

"50 gold ryou only? Are you kidding? Pay me 200 gold ryou or you'll never see your dog again!"

"70 gold ryou!"

"200 gold ryou!

"80!"

"200!"

"Fine, this is the last, 100 gold ryou or nothing," Miaka said.

The vendor thought carefully for a while. "Okay, here's your dog."

Miaka snatched Taka, paid the man, and walked away, her head up in the air. The crowd moved to let her pass.

"I'm very sorry for my daughter's attitude," Mrs. Yuuki apologized to the vendor.

"It's okay Ma'am. But I do hope I won't see her again," the vendor replied and packed his things.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Yuuki asked.

"I'm going to the next town. No one would buy these things anymore in this town, now that you know these are just imitations and not genuine ones." the vendor lifted up his hat and revealed his face.

"Wait, what is that? You skin seems to peel off."

"Oh, my mask is falling off again. I guess I have to change it," he vendor said and pulled his smiling mask off his face and got another from his pocket. He put it on again.

"Oh, that was um…kinda weird…"

"Many people say that," the vendor the said farewell and walked away.

Mrs. Yuuki then followed her daughter back home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now another seishi enters the scene…I know you have already figured out who it is… And wait, Tamahome knows Hotohori's secret now, so what do you think will happen? How did he discover it?   
I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update earlier. Last Friday, our teacher in Social Studies told us to give 10 characteristics for each region of country. Our country has 17 regions, which means we have to write 170 characteristics…and take note, it must be handwritten! **Diyos ko! Alam ba niya kung gaano iyon kahirap?** **(My God! Does he know how hard it is?) **But now, I've miraculously finished it. Praise the Lord! Aside from that, we also have other assignments and so, I was very busy. But now, I found time to update! 

_That's all! **Please review!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	14. The Accidental Discovery

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Fourteen: The Accidental Discovery of the Pervert named Tamahome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotohori stared at Tamahome as he washed his face with the cold refreshing water. Tamahome let out a serious look as he stood up.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Sire," he said formally as he bowed down. Hotohori stood up and shook his head.

"No need to be formal. Speak with me in the manner you use to speak with your friend," Hotohori said. "Please sit," he added.

Tamahome obeyed then Hotohori sat beside him. "Now, will you answer my question, how did you discover my real identity?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka reached home soon and was now busy eating some rice cakes. She was still thinking of the incident a while ago.

"That old sly conman, he thought he could outsmart me, no way!" she mumbled. Taka beside her seemed to nod in agreement. She stared at her supportive puppy when she saw something on his back. Miaka picked it up and realized it was a piece of paper.

"4:00 at the Tower of Sunset," she read aloud. "Tower of Sunset, oh, the slanting tower near the forest where you could see the sunset…hmm…could this be the conman's girlfriend's letter? Well, I should give it to him but no; I never ever want to see that man again! Ever! Over my dead beautiful sexy…"

Miaka stopped when she noticed Taka who seemed to start to puke. "What's happening?" she asked her dog, "Don't you think I'm beautiful and sexy?"

Taka shivered. "Yeah right, I thought you were on my side? Whatever, you can't understand me, can you?" Miaka asked.

Taka barked as if to say he could understand her. "Intelligent guy. But you know, it's not proper and not normal for a human like me to talk to a dog like you. But who cares anyway? By the way, what do you think should I do with this note?"

Taka just stared at her blankly and wagged his tail. "Wait, do you think I should go and meet the girl and say everything her boyfriend does? That way, I could destroy his life! Mwahahahahaha!" Miaka laughed evilly. Taka slowly walked away, shivering.

"Let's see what happens to you, Mr. Conman…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamahome breathed deeply before speaking.

"It happened one night, when I passed by the Yuuki house. At that time, I knew Miaka was taking a bath so I slowly crept on the wall at the back part because I know the "bathroom" is there. I was surprised when I saw that the one taking a bath was not Miaka…but was you. At first, I decided to go but when you pulled your hair from the back to your side, I saw the character on your neck. You were actually facing me but your hair made it unable for you to see me."

Tamahome tried to smile to Hotohori. He caught Hotohori staring at him openmouthed then he slowly shook his head.

"I can't believe it…Tamahome, you are such a pervert!" Hotohori laughed.

"So…you're not angry? Don't you want to decapitate me? Or maybe hang me? Or maybe…"

"Of course not. I am not angry for such a silly thing. But, I would be angry if you admitted that you told everyone already."

"Oh no, I didn't tell anyone. Not even my father and siblings."

"Very well then. I expect you to keep this secret from everyone."

Hotohori patted Tamahome's back.

"Sire, I mean, Hotohori no, I mean…"

"Call me Rei."

"Okay, so, Rei, I was just wondering why you still have to conceal your identity, well if you don't want to tell me it's okay but I do hope you would…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so went Ms. Evil named Miaka with Taka, her little puppy to the Tower of Sunset to meet Ms. Conman's girlfriend. Miaka arrived about ten minutes earlier and saw a beautiful blonde girl standing in front of the magnificent slanting tower. She was wearing simple clothes and had a bandana on her head.

Miaka approached the girl.

"Um, excuse me, may I ask something?" Miaka began.

The blonde girl smiled and nodded.

"Were you waiting for someone? Perhaps, your boyfriend?" Miaka asked.

"Yes, are you also waiting for yours?" the girl asked back.

"Well, not my boyfriend…just a friend…"

"Oh, I see. Would you care if I stay some place else because I don't really want other people to see me with my boyfriend," the girl said with a little hostility.

"Oh wait, I still need to ask something," Miaka tried to stop the girl.

"And what is it?"

"Um…well…a…e…wh-what time is it?"

"Can't you read your watch?" the girl asked, pointing at Miaka's wristwatch.

"Well, you know, I just want to compare my time with yours…some people say my time's a little later than others…"

"Oh c'mon, can't you see I don't have a watch?" she said as she showed her wrist. "Why don't you just let me go!" the girl then ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was afraid," Hotohori said in a very serious tone.

"Afraid? Why?" Tamahome asked.

"I was afraid for the sake of the people around me. I was afraid for Miki, for her mother…for everyone in this town."

"I don't really understand."

"If news spreads out about who I really am, the news might reach Kutou's empire. They will then attack this place and many people will die…I don't want that. I never liked death especially with my people."

"But, if you don't show up soon, most of our people will still be killed. Kutou is searching for you. I heard that hundreds of men were killed just a few days ago for not telling where you are. Kutou soldiers could kill and attack our empire because you, the emperor, are not present to protect us. With just your presence the Kutou empire would be afraid and would leave us in peace."

"So you do think I must show up?"

"I certainly do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka then started to walk back to her house.

"The girl was very beautiful, don't you think Taka?" she began talking to her puppy again.

No response. Miaka stared down and realized Taka was nowhere in sight.

"Taka! Where are you?" she started to yell.

A minute later, Taka came running to her.

"Oh, you made me worry so much!" she kissed the tiny creature. "Now, what have you got there," she said as she pulled something from his mouth.

It was a beautiful bracelet, which looks like real gold decorated with genuine gems. "But, is this real?" she then pounded it slightly to the ground. No cracking sound. No breaking. She threw it with a strong force. Didn't break. It was real!

"But, who's bracelet is this?" she thought for a while. The image of the beautiful maiden a while ago formed in her mind. She tried to recall what happened.

"_Well, you know, I just want to compare my time with yours…some people say my time's a little later than others…"_

"_Oh c'mon, can't you see I don't have a watch?" she said as she showed her wrist._

_Yes, her wrist. She was wearing a gold bracelet with gems and…wait a sec, this is her bracelet! But, where could I find her?_

Miaka just decided to keep it for a while then maybe tomorrow, she'll come back to the tower because the girl might look for it there.

As she was walking, darkness began to envelope the sky. She started to walk faster. As time goes by, Miaka became tired. She decided to take the shortcut by going through the forest. As she walked through the dark creepy forest, she realized she had lost her way. Taka began to growl and shiver. It was getting cold now and she could see fog rising. Miaka stared at all directions, looking for a clue where to go.

She almost lost all her hope but out of the blue, she saw a tiny spark of light. She went to its direction and soon found herself at the bushes staring at the beautiful maiden she was looking for. Taka was now sleeping, though still shivering so Miaka tried to keep him warm by holding him on her chest.

"Hey," Miaka was about to call the girl's attention but then realized that she was speaking with someone.

"… A girl came and began to annoy me…I'm sorry I wasn't able to wait for you at the tower," Miaka heard the maiden say. Miaka concealed herself behind the bushes. She carefully pushed some bushes away to see with whom the girl was talking to.

"I understand. It's okay but, why do you have to meet me here at this time of the night?" the man proved to be the vendor, with whom Miaka argued with though he wasn't wearing a hat now.

"Well, he was gorgeous," Miaka whispered to herself.

"My father told me a while ago that he arranged our travel to Sairo. He already knows about us. He wants me to break up with you but of course I disagreed," the girl said as she hugged the man.

"I think I've watched this in a soap opera," Miaka chuckled softly.

"Yui, don't worry. I promise I could earn enough money so we could go away, to a place where no one could hinder our love for each other," the man said softly to his sweetheart.

"Yeah right, the same line I thought he would say," Miaka said.

"Chichiri," Yui said, with terror in her eyes, "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"What? It can't be! I-I don't know what to say… What should we do?" Chichiri exclaimed.

"Here, I bet Yui would say 'Let's leave now before my father discovers I'm gone. Before he knows it, we'll already be away and he won't be able to stop us from loving each other' ha ha ha, this drama is so corny," Miaka scornfully said.

"Chichiri, let's leave now before my father discovers I'm gone. Before he knows it, we'll already be away and he won't be able to stop us from loving each other," Yui hugged her boyfriend tighter.

"Didn't I just say that?" Miaka commented.

"We don't have money for the travel," Chichiri sadly stated.

"We could sell my bracelet," Yui said as she lifted her wrist when she discovered it was gone. "Oh no! It's gone! I must've dropped it on my way here."

"Nah-ah-ah, you dropped it near the tower," Miaka said as she walked toward the two holding Yui's bracelet.

"You!" Chichiri shouted in bewilderment.

"What the, you know her?" Yui asked her boyfriend.

"Apparently, yes," Miaka replied for the man.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_So, what would happen next? Would Tamahome be able to convince Hotohori to reveal himself? Would Yui and Chichiri be able to go away and have a happy ever after ending?_

_What do you think? _

_**Please review!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	15. Stay

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Fifteen: Stay…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui was too bewildered to speak. After a moment of thinking of what to say, she then faced her boyfriend.

"Chichiri, you aren't cheating on me, are you?" she asked, hoping he would say no.

"Definitely not! Besides, you're the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world for me, Yui," Chichiri said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Ahem," Miaka coughed, "Here's your bracelet. And um, Yui, do you know that your dear boyfriend is a conman?"

"A conman? Well, yeah, of course I do," Yui replied and Chichiri smiled slyly at Miaka.

"But don't you think it's not right… it's bad, isn't it?" Miaka inquired.

"I don't really want to do that. I just need money badly, for our travel," Chichiri answered.

"Oh, and where do you plan to go?"

"Wait, don't you think we're telling her so much?" Yui questioned with doubt and uncertainty in her voice.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Trust me." Miaka told them reassuringly.

"But how could we trust someone whose name we don't even know?" Yui said, clinging to Chichiri's arm.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Miaka Yuuki, but some people call me Miki so I prefer to be called by my nickname."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotohori went home with his mind still focused on what Tamahome said. He faced his mirror again and was pleased to see his beautiful face. He started to praise himself again.

"I'm so beautiful…" he said admiringly at himself. Satisfied, he let down his mirror on the bed.

"But your beauty won't save your empire from Kutou…" a voice said.

Hotohori looked around but then he saw no one, and so he thought he was just imagining things.

"Go back to the palace and protect Konan…" the voice said again.

This time, Hotohori began to feel as if a strange presence was with him…in his room…

"Go back…" it whispered once more.

Hotohori stared at the mirror on his bed. He idly looked at it, and saw his face. He felt weird; he wanted to break his mirror into pieces. But he didn't. He waited for the voice again.

"Go back…"

There it was. And who said it? Hotohori did. He was even surprised that those words came from his lips. He stared at his reflection and like a day ago, it stared back with fiery eyes.

"Wake up!" it yelled. "Wake up from this dream! You can't stay here and wait for Kutou to completely destroy our country! Wake up Saihitei! You can't stay with Miki and live happily with her forever. You must go back to the palace. Go back before it's too late!"

"I…can't…I need time…"

"There's no time left! Go-"

That's it. Hotohori threw it against the wall. The mirror was broken. No more reflection. No more conscience to bother him.

Or at least, that's what he wanted to believe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichiri and Yui told Miaka everything as they walked to Miaka's village to sell Yui's bracelet.

"I used to be a farmer working for the Hongo family, that is, Yui's family. I met her one day, when she and her father visited the fields to see if we're doing our jobs properly. A little while later, her father got exhausted and decided to take some rest."

"I decided to go for a walk and explore the fields. While I was walking, I accidentally tripped on a stone and almost fell over but the Chichiri was there to catch me." Yui added.

"We had some introductions and after short period of time, we became good friends. She visited me more often and after a while, we have decided to bring our friendship to the next level."

"One romantic afternoon, he invited me to the Tower of Sunset. As the sun was setting, he knelt on one knee and asked me if I was willing to be his girlfriend. At first I was too shocked to speak, but when I came back to my senses I finally said yes."

"I didn't take long before her father discovered our relationship. He did everything to separate us, but love always finds a way out. Finally, he decided to bring her to Sairou, where the man who was betrothed to Yui awaits."

"That's why we decided to escape. I don't want to marry anyone except the one my heart hungers for, who happens to be Chichiri," Yui said with a smile.

"Here we are," Chichiri announced as they approached a small store.

"So, what have you got there?" an old man with eyeglasses and a grizzly beard asked.

Yui showed her bracelet. The man inspected it for a while. After a couple of minutes, his eyes widened.

"My, these gems are all genuine! Are you sure you want to sell this?" the man cried out.

"Yes, and I need the money right now." Yui answered.

"How much is it?" Miaka asked enthusiastically.

"Hmm…well, I could give you 750 000 gold ryou for this," the man said.

"Then it's settled." Yui said.

The man went in a room and after a bout he came back with ten big bags of money.

The trio went out with their heavy load and started to walk again.

"What time is it?" Yui asked.

"Oh my! It's 9:45 in the evening! My mom might be worried about me by now," Miaka exclaimed.

"Oh no, we won't catch up with the last ship in time! What're we gonna do?" Yui said with fright.

"I guess I could use my seishi power now," Chichiri said as he got his hat.

"Seishi? What kind of seishi are you? Where's your character?" Miaka asked eagerly.

"He's a Suzaku seishi and his character's on his knee," Yui answered for him.

"Wow! I've got a friend who's also a Suzaku seishi like you," Miaka told them.

"Now enough of the chattering. Miaka, would you like to go with us?" Chichiri asked.

"No thanks, my mother's waiting for me. My house is just near so you don't have to worry."

And so Yui and Chichiri waved goodbye then went into the hat and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka went back home where she found her mother standing by the door. Miaka greeted her and at the same time, apologized for going home late. Her mother forgave her and prepared their dinner. Hotohori also came down and ate with them quietly.

"Rei, you seemed stressed, is there a problem?" Miaka asked. Hotohori didn't even look at her.

"Rei…"

"I have to go back…" he whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"I have to go back…" he said in a louder voice. "I have to go as soon as possible. I have to protect my people."

"What are you saying? I can't understand…mom, is anything wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Excuse me, I'll just wash the dishes."

"Rei…are you not happy here with us? Do you wish to go home?"

"I have to…I must…"

"I'll accompany you tomorrow. We'll leave by five thirty to the pier."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 5:50 in the morning Miaka and Hotohori were already at the pier, waiting for the ship.

"So you live in the mainland of Konan," Miaka said, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Hotohori answered.

"I guess it's not really important for you to know that…I don't want you to go…I want you to stay with me…" Miaka said absentmindedly. She wasn't looking at Hotohori anyway.

Hotohori looked at her. He wanted to speak but the words seemed stuck in his mouth. He stood up upon seeing the ship. People began to board the ship. He got his baggage and fell in line. Miaka followed him though she had no intention of going with him. After a short while, it was already Hotohori's turn to board the ship. As he walked towards it, he felt a hand grasp his arm.

"Don't go," Miaka whispered behind him. "Don't leave me…"

Hotohori struggled to free himself but Miaka just held onto him tighter.

"Stay…" she murmured then fainted.

"Miki! What happened?" Hotohori cried out. He touched her forehead. "Oh Miki, you've got fever! Why didn't you tell me?"

Hotohori carried her and laid her on a bench. He got a towel from his baggage and wet it with cold water. He placed it on her forehead. He placed her head onto his lap and held on her hands. Her hands were ice-cold.

_What am I supposed to do? _ He started to panic but then he saw someone. Someone who could help. That someone is Tamahome.

"Tamahome! Come over here!" he shouted.

Tamahome immediately run to his side. He was dumbfounded upon seeing Miaka.

"Help me. Please," Hotohori pleaded.

Tamahome wasted no time.

"I'll carry your baggage and you carry her. My cousin and I have our horses nearby. You ride on my horse and I'll use my cousin's," he said.

"A thousand thanks," Hotohori replied.

A minute later they were already on their way to Miaka's house. Miaka's temperature continued to drop faster. She began to chill. Her lips began to fade and she started to breathe deeply.

"Hang on Miki, we're almost there," Hotohori said as he hugged her closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**There! Will Miaka die? What would happen next? **_

_**Please review!**_


	16. Hang on Miaka

The Secret of the Destiny 

Chapter Sixteen: Hang on Miaka

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Yuuki was startled to see her daughter so pale. She wasted no time and boiled some water. She told Tamahome to go downtown and get the nearest doctor. Tamahome ran as fast as light as Hotohori helped Mrs. Yuuki make some herbal medicines. Minutes have passed but there was still no sign of Tamahome and Miaka's temperature continued to drop.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Mrs. Yuuki?" a man asked. Tamahome was behind him.

"Yes," Mrs. Yuuki replied.

"I'm the doctor," he said then Mrs. Yuuki ushered him inside.

He quickly checked on Miaka. His face began to form a frown. He scratched his head and got a book from his bag. He browsed through it and his face began to show confusion and annoyance.

"I've never encountered anything like this before. It seems that she got a new disease, not from this town. I don't know what to do…" he said soberly.

"No, you must do something! You're a doctor… if you can't save her nobody else can, please…do something. Save my daughter!" Mrs. Yuuki fell on her knees and cried.

"Mrs. Yuuki…" Hotohori tried to calm her but he didn't succeed.

"Doctor, do you know anyone who could help us?" Tamahome asked, he was already feeling so desperate.

"I think I do know someone who could help but he's not easy to find," the doctor replied, pushing back his glasses.

"Who is it? I'll find him even if I had to search all throughout the globe!" Tamahome said with dignity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor smiled at Tamahome's courage. He pushed back his glasses again and breathed deeply.

"His name is Mitsukake. He is a Suzaku seishi," he said.

"Mitsukake," Hotohori echoed.

"Why, you know him?" Tamahome asked.

"No, I haven't seen him personally but I know him by name," Hotohori replied formally.

"So, doc, where do you think should I start to look for this guy, Mitsukake?" Tamahome inquired.

"So far I think he's staying in the mountains, sometimes I see him traveling alone with no definite place to go to, sometimes he's in town. He's got no permanent home."

"Yeah right, thanks doc, it really helped me a lot," Tamahome replied ironically.

"I'm very sorry," the doctor said.

Their conversation was interrupted when Miaka began to speak.

"Don't leave me… please come back… Hotohori…" she murmured. She raised her arms as if reaching for something.

"Who the heck is that Hotohori guy?" Tamahome said aloud.

Hotohori, though startled, went to Miaka's side and held on her hands. "I'm here," he whispered. Miaka calmed down and Hotohori hugged her.

"I would advice you not to go to close to her. You might be infected," the doctor warned.

"I don't care whatever happens to me. Tamahome I have a feeling that Mitsukake is not so far from here. I can feel his chi." Hotohori said.

"Really? You speak as if you're also a seishi like us. Anyway, I'll go now. I do hope your feelings are of good use now," Tamahome replied and went out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsukake was just on his way to town. He was carrying his cat and some of his luggage. He was trying to find a new place to stay. He's got some money; just enough to supply him and his cat some food for a week.

_I must do something to earn some money… _he said to himself.

He went to a store and bought some bread for himself and his cat. He handed half of his piece to his cat and smiled.

As he was walking, a guy suddenly bumped onto him. When they were able to regain each other's balance, the guy started to run again but Mitsukake got him.

"You just spoiled my food," he said, pointing at the piece of bread lying on the dirty floor.

"Sorry fella, but I'm in a hurry. I have to find this guy okay," the man said and he again tried to run but Mitsukake won't let him go.

"Okay, if you want money here take it," the man said as he got some coins from his pocket.

"I don't need money. I need food. That money's not enough," Mitsukake replied.

"Fine, I'll buy you later but let me go now. I still have to find this guy Mit-"

"I don't care who the heck you are looking for. I need food! I never thought seishis like you are so unreasonable."

The man looked surprised for a moment but then he realized that the mark on his forehead was just so easy to see.

"Okay. I promise to go back here later and buy you some food. I just really have to go and find this guy Mitsukake…."

"Mitsukake?"

"Yes, you know him? Where can I find him?"

"I am Mitsukake."

"You are?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Yuuki, the doctor and Hotohori were starting to worry. It has been a hour since Tamahome went to look for Mitsukake. Miaka was now in deep sleep but still chilling. Hotohori is now wondering why she said those words a while ago… how did she know who he was? Have they met before? Could Miki be Miaka? His thoughts were disturbed when the door was suddenly flung open.

"I found him!" Tamahome said aloud. The man behind smiled.

"He really is Mitsukake," the doctor remarked. "Now I believe I must go. He's a better doctor than I am."

"I'm not a doctor. I simply heal people," Mitsukake said.

"Can you heal my daughter?" Mrs. Yuuki asked enthusiastically.

Mitsukake pulled up his sleeves. He stretched his arm over Miaka's head and a bright red light shone from it. After a moment, as the light went out, Miaka's eyes opened. She smiled and sat on her bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Whatever has happened is not important now. I'm glad you're back," Hotohori said as he hugged Miaka.

"Wait, you must go now or else you won't catch the last ship. Oh I'm very sorry. You may go now. Don't worry about me," Miaka said.

"No, I won't leave you…I will never," Hotohori smiled as he held on her chin. He pulled her face closer… they closed their eyes and then…

"Ahem," Tamahome coughed. The two opened their eyes and stared at him. Tamahome pushed Hotohori away and sat beside Miaka. "I'm very happy you're feeling better now," he said and hugged her.

"Thanks to you all. Mom, I'm sorry I made you worry," Miaka hugged her mom.

"We must all thank Mr. Mitsukake for healing my daughter. What could we do to thank you?" Mrs. Yuuki asked Mitsukake.

Mitsukake stared at Tamahome and smiled. "A nice loaf of bread will do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I've finally found time to update! After a million years I'm back! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner…you know, projects, activities and all that…**_

_**What do you think of this chapter? Please review!**_


End file.
